Hiding in Shadows
by charmed-one1
Summary: FINISHED! Harry and Hermione have the perfect relationship. Until a stranger arrives and tries to separate them. But why does Hermione feel different about the new guy? Is Draco Malfoy behind all this? FINISHED!
1. Watching Over Me

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: "Watching Over Me"  
  
"Harry, not here," Hermione said, taking Harry's arms off her shoulders. They were seated by the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony has just finished, and voices could be heard from every corner of the room. Everyone seems to be excited about something.  
  
"No one's going to notice, 'Mione," he said, moving his hand to her waist.  
  
"Still, we should lay low and keep this relationship to ourselves. I don't want any trouble," she said, standing up.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes upward and turning to Hermione's direction. "And where are you going now?"  
  
"I have duties. Announcement's about to start."  
  
Hermione walked towards the teachers' table and Harry saw her approach Professor Dumbledore, who was speaking with Professor McGonagall to his right.  
  
He then turned to Ron. "What's with women? One moment they tell you that they can't live without you, and the next, they're forbidding you to touch them."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Can't tell. Never had an experience," he said, almost choking on his food. Harry gave him a serious look. Ron took a sip from his goblet and shrugged. "You know more than I do that I have nothing to say regarding things like that. What do I know about women? I've never dated anyone before."  
  
"That's because you're too picky," Harry replied, nudging him on the shoulder. "And we're talking about Hermione, not women in general."  
  
"Hermione is women in general. She has all the traits."  
  
Harry looked up and started daydreaming. "That's what I like about her."  
  
"Hello? Back to Earth!" Ron said, waving frantically at his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Harry said, becoming aware of Ron again.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Look, just tell me what I should do," he said, pouting.  
  
"Hermione's just a little stressed lately, Harry. And I thought you've talked about keeping your relationship secret from the rest of the school until we graduate?"  
  
"We did. But I'm not sure I can wait."  
  
***  
  
"Silence please," said Professor McGonagall, clanking her goblet twice with her spoon. "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."  
  
As all the voices hushed down, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and leisurely surveyed the anxious students. "I understand all of you are apprehensive to know what events will take place this school year after the momentous defeat of Lord Voldemort."  
  
Everyone flinched as they heard the name. Everyone, except the teachers, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy, who was sitting uninterestedly by the Slytherin table. The four of them have been the keys to the loss of the Dark Lord. It was Harry who defeated him once again, while the three battled the enemies outside. It was the darkest event in Magic history, yet it was also full of hope and triumph for the side of good.  
  
Breaking the growing noise, Dumbledore lifted his hand to silence them. "It has been a difficult year for all of us. But finally because of our unity and strength, we see light once more. This year promises us less problems, diverging from the usual path we had before. More importantly, it means we can bring education more into focus, and may the recent events not only serve as a painful memory, but also of inspiration." He then reached for his goblet and raised it up into the air. "To Hogwarts."  
  
All the students and teachers followed his lead, standing up and raising their goblets. Surprisingly, not one Slytherin student remained on his seat. It seems they have learned their lesson as well.  
  
Then Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was going to happen next. "And to Mr. Harry Potter, our savior, friend, and hero."  
  
All heads turned to Harry as they put down their goblets. Then a distant clap was heard from the teacher's table. It was from Professor Dumbledore. Everyone else followed him after. And as the noise of the applause gradually became louder, Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
***  
  
After the warm applause, Dumbledore presented him with awards in front of the school, as well as Hermione, Ron, and Draco. They all received badges of honor, and of courage, flashing prominently under the thousands of candle lights floating around the room.  
  
The trio was now on their way back to the Gryffindor common room, when Draco caught up with them.  
  
"Hey Draco! What's up?" Harry said, coming to a halt and turning to face him.  
  
"Not much. Do you guys want to visit Hogsmeade this weekend?" he said with an eager expression. The three of them glanced at each other. It was obvious they were not used to this. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to go."  
  
"No! We'll go," Harry answered. Ron nodded as Harry looked at him.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, turning to her, who has never spoken ever since the conversation started.  
  
Hermione shifted her weight and started to play with her hair. "I. I may have a lot of duties by then. so, I can't." She threw a meaningful glance at Harry and turned to Draco. "Sorry. Maybe next time?"  
  
"Oh, I understand. Harry, Ron, still up to it?" Draco said, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"I guess there's no harm in going to Hogsmeade early this season. So, sure, why not?" Ron answered. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great! Then we'll meet in the Great Hall after breakfast on Saturday," he said. Nodding to the three of them, he turned to leave.  
  
After Draco had left, Hermione turned around as well and started walking alone. "Hey, Hermione, wait up!" Harry called out. He paced towards her, Ron trailing behind.  
  
"That means I won't be seeing you this weekend," she said, still looking straight down the hall.  
  
"I thought you had duties, Hermione," Ron asked, walking beside her.  
  
"I was just covering for myself," she said, stopping.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's just that ever since the four of us had become friends, I haven't stopped noticing how Draco kept on trying to get close to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron butt in.  
  
"I see him almost everywhere I go. I observed he was following me at Diagon Alley, and was trying to start up a conversation every time we met at the stores. I even saw him looking at me at the Great Hall."  
  
"He does that to all of us, Hermione," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"But it feels different to me. I'm not used to this."  
  
"Maybe you will someday. We have," Ron said, glancing at Harry.  
  
"Ron's right, Hermione. You just need some time."  
  
Hermione nodded and the three of them went to the common room, oblivious that by the corner, Draco was there listening, and he doesn't look happy.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Hermione, look at this!" Harry exclaimed, going towards her and holding a picture on his hand. They were inside the common room, and Hermione was seated at the couch, a book rested on her lap.  
  
"What is it?" she said, eyes still locked on the book she was reading.  
  
"Look," Harry said, shoving the picture down Hermione's face.  
  
"Harry, this is the picture we took at Hogsmeade!" she said, holding it up. "Our picture."  
  
"I found it inside my trunk. I thought I had lost it. I'll add it to my collection!" he said in delight, pointing at the photo album on the table that Hagrid had given him during his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you don't have to do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Become overexcited of our relationship."  
  
"I'm not overexcited!" he said in defense.  
  
"So the fact that you've filled your album with pictures of only the two of us and less of us with Ron, and that you actually asked Mrs. Weasley to knit two identical sweaters for us to wear in Christmas, doesn't make you overexcited?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "So what if I'm excited? I'm doing this for us! Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I'm happy. But if you keep on doing this, people will start to notice," she said, closing the book loudly.  
  
"Why don't you want people to know about us?"  
  
"Because I don't want people watching over me all the time," she said, standing up.  
  
"And how do you know that will happen?"  
  
"You're the boy who lived Harry, again and again. Once people find out about us, they will never stop watching everything we do. And I don't want that."  
  
Harry walked to the couch and sat down. "You always told me that you didn't care about what people say."  
  
Hermione sat beside him and put her hand on his lap. "Nothing changed, Harry. I'm still the same." She then looked him straight in the eye. "It's you who changed."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You. Now you're popular more than ever."  
  
Harry placed his hand on top of hers. "I understand if you don't want to get involved into the kind of life I have. But I want you to remember that I am willing to give away all that just to have you."  
  
Hermione didn't wait any longer. She moved forward and gave him a kiss. "That was touching," she whispered afterwards.  
  
"And I'm willing to do anything to prove it. Even if I have to wait."  
  
"Thank you," she answered, smiling widely. 


	2. Sleepless Slytherin

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: "Sleepless Slytherin"  
  
It's been two hours and still Draco hasn't slept. He has just kept on turning all over his bed, shifting the pillows, over and under him. No matter how he tries to forget about what Hermione said, he couldn't. And as minutes pass by, the more he couldn't take his mind off it.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Just forget about it. Someday she'll learn to forgive you," he told himself.  
  
*Am I saying she hasn't forgiven me yet? But she's accepted me as her friend, hasn't she?* he thought, throwing himself his own question.  
  
*That doesn't necessarily mean she's forgotten everything you've done before.*  
  
*I know it will take time for her to get over that but what I don't understand is why she doesn't seem at all eager to give me another chance, to get to know the new me.*  
  
*Maybe she doesn't believe you've changed.*  
  
*Then why does she even talk to me?*  
  
*She's just being dragged along by Harry and Ron.*  
  
*That's not true.*  
  
*Just accept it, Malfoy.*  
  
*Shut up!*  
  
*You can't make me shut up! I'm you!*  
  
"Then I'll shut up!" he shouted, reaching for the pillow and stuffing it on his face. "What's happening to me?"  
  
***  
  
Waking up on a school day has never been great for Harry. Today is the day he is going to start proving to Hermione that he deserves her love. He and Ron are heading towards the library to set up a surprise for her.  
  
"Hermione has always complained at how long it takes her to find the books she has to read. Not only because of the complicated titles, but also because of the unordered placement of books on the shelves by 'stubborn' students," Harry told Ron while they were walking down the hall.  
  
"I believe she was talking about me when she said that," Ron said, grinning. "But what exactly do you plan to do about it, Harry?"  
  
"I'm going to reserve the books for Hermione, compile them, and even set up a special place for her inside the library. Free from the confines of negligence and stubbornness," he answered, rather proud of his plan.  
  
"That sounds scholarly, Harry. But how in the world are you going to do that? By magic?"  
  
"Just watch and learn, Ron."  
  
***  
  
Sleepy and dizzy, Draco was on his way to the library to see if Hermione was there. After a very restless night, he had decided to confront her and make her believe that he has changed, that he wants to be her friend.  
  
Turning by the corner, he suddenly halted and retreated behind the wall. He saw Harry and Ron moving towards the library door, and Harry was apparently happy about something.  
  
"What are they doing here? They're going to ruin my plan!" he whispered, seeing the two enter the library.  
  
Pondering on his options, Draco finally decided to proceed and do what he had to do. He walked towards the door and when he was about to open it, it suddenly flew open, hitting him hard on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the voice called.  
  
Draco, who was obviously very dizzy now, massaged his temple and shook his head, trying to get his clear vision back.  
  
"I'm really sorry," said the boy.  
  
"Just leave me alone, will you?" Draco answered, reaching for the knob and going inside.  
  
Upon entering the library, Draco immediately saw Harry and Ron by the corner, talking to Madam Pince. He surveyed the whole place as fast as he could, trying to get a glimpse of wavy brown hair, but there was none. "I guess she's not here."  
  
He had turned and was about to leave when he heard Harry call his name. "Draco!"  
  
He took a deep breathe and turned around to face him. Both he and Ron were walking towards him, smiles evident on their faces. "Hi guys! What's up?" he said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Nothing much. Just talked to Madam Pince about some books and stuff," Harry replied, stopping in front of him.  
  
"If you call that nothing, Harry, then you better think again. That was absurd!" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Why Ron? What did Harry do?" Draco asked, pretending to be interested.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what he did for Her--," he was cut half-way in mentioning Hermione's name when Harry nudged him on his side. "Herbology."  
  
"Herbology?" Draco said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Uh, had to borrow some books. a lot of books," Harry butt in.  
  
"But we don't read much in Herbology, and where are the books you borrowed?" Draco replied, getting suspicious of the two.  
  
"You know us, been influenced by Hermione and trying to be a role model for the school after you know what," Ron said, grinning idiotically.  
  
"The books are too heavy so we asked if the house elves could send them to our dorm, and Madam Pince agreed," Harry added.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you say. oh, I better go," Draco said, nodding to both of them and turning to walk out of the library.  
  
"Bye!" Harry and Ron said together.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and motioned for the door. "Let's go too. Before you mention to anyone else what exactly I have done."  
  
"Good idea," Ron said, following Harry walk towards the door.  
  
***  
  
What Harry and Ron didn't know was that Draco was waiting by the same corner he had hidden a couple of minutes ago. When he had made sure the two had left, he came back to the library to know what they were really up to.  
  
He quietly approached Madam Pince's table and cleared his throat, which got her attention. "Mr. Malfoy! How nice to see you here!" she exclaimed. "Do you need help in some books?"  
  
"Actually, no," he said. "I just wanted to check on what Harry and Ron asked you to do. They think they might have left some important details and they wanted me to make sure that you got everything."  
  
"Oh, if that's the case, I want you to know that I've reserved a copy of every book Ms. Granger might want to borrow, and I have set up a table only for her in that corner of the room," she said, gesturing towards a medium- sized round table with a single chair.  
  
But Draco didn't say anything. He just turned around and started to walk away, fists clutched tightly. "Mr. Malfoy! Is there a problem? Did I miss anything?" Madam Pince called out.  
  
"Everything's perfect, ma'am," he called back, not bothering to turn around.  
  
***  
  
Draco went back to his room and decided to skip breakfast. What was the point of waking up early when he didn't even see Hermione and he even found out about Harry's plan for her? And besides, he knew that if he went down there, he would just see the three of them chit-chatting happily, and he would only eventually get jealous.  
  
"I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous," he told himself.  
  
*But you are. You think Harry's stealing Hermione from you,* the other part of his mind told him.  
  
*How can he steal something from me that I don't own?*  
  
*Good question. You answer!*  
  
*He can't. Because she's not mine.*  
  
*What if she's already taken?*  
  
*By whom?*  
  
*Harry! Who else?*  
  
*Then there's nothing I can do.*  
  
*Are you just going to give up that easily?*  
  
*Then what should I do?*  
  
*It depends on how much you want her.*  
  
*I like her so much.*  
  
*Then fight for how you feel.*  
  
*How do I do that?*  
  
*That's something for you to figure out for yourself.*  
  
Resting his head on the pillow, Draco didn't notice that he was slowly falling asleep. But before he completely drifted away from his consciousness, the last thing in his mind was how to show Hermione what he feels for her. As for now, it remains unresolved until he wakes up, which may take a couple of hours, considering he barely slept last night. 


	3. When Hermione Freaked Out

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3: "When Hermione Freaked Out"  
  
When Draco woke up, it was almost lunchtime. Not only did he skip breakfast, he also missed three classes. But resorting to his usual stubborn self, Draco didn't care if he did. Going down the common room, he saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting by the fireplace, immersed in what he knew was meaningless conversation.  
  
"Hey Draco? It's good you decided to wake up!" Goyle called out when he saw Draco sneak behind the couch.  
  
"What do you care?" Draco answered, standing straight and brushing his hand over his hair.  
  
"Because we've been waiting for you all morning!" Crabbe replied.  
  
"And who told you to wait for me?" Draco shouted back.  
  
"Geesh, look at your temper!" Goyle said.  
  
"That's not the only thing you'll see if you won't stop annoying me!" Draco called back, moving his way towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Trying to get my life back."  
  
After Draco had left, Crabbe turned to Goyle. "What the hell is the problem with him?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Maybe he's in love!"  
  
"Nah!" they said together, recoiling in disgust.  
  
***  
  
Draco didn't want to go to the Great Hall because he would only see Hermione there - with Harry. He had actually thought of sneaking in the kitchen and ask the house elves for food, until he remembered that Dobby was there, and he wasn't very fond of the Malfoy family.  
  
Entering the Great Hall, to his surprise, he saw Hermione seated alone, and Harry, nor Ron, were nowhere to be found. He knew this was his chance so he carefully approached the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hermione," he said, touching her shoulder from her back.  
  
Hermione jumped in surprise as soon as he had touched her. Turning her head, she saw who it was. "Oh, Draco. You startled me!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it," he said, unable to look her in the eye. His eyes then moved to the empty space beside her. "Um, can I?"  
  
Understanding what he meant, Hermione gestured towards the chair. "Oh, sure," she said softly.  
  
She quickly turned her head to her plate and began playing with her food using her fork.  
  
"Er-Hermione," Draco began.  
  
"Yes?" she said, not turning to look.  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
Hermione straightened her back when she heard this. She then moved her hand to her hair and began twirling a strand. "Um, if you're going to ask me again about going to Hogsmeade this weekend, I'm sorry but I still can't go."  
  
"No! It's not about that!" he exclaimed, calling the attention of most of the Gryffindors around them.  
  
"Calm down," she said, putting her finger over her mouth. "What is it then?"  
  
"Um, I - er - just wanted to know if."  
  
"If what?"  
  
"Hermione do you trust me?" he said, placing his hand over hers.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she said, moving her hand away as quickly as possible.  
  
"I just need to know," he said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Hermione, however, couldn't bear to maintain eye contact. Draco seemed nice, but there was something inside of her that still made her afraid of him. Maybe she was afraid he would hurt her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, as if reading her mind.  
  
"I didn't say you would," Hermione said, still barely looking at him.  
  
"Then listen to me." Draco reached for her face and moved it to make her look at him. "Why are you treating me so coldly? Don't you believe I've changed?"  
  
"I believe you've changed, Draco. But there are some things that take time for me to get over with," she said.  
  
With that, she immediately stood up from the chair but Draco suddenly put a hand on her wrist, pulling her back. "Like what?" he said.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" People have started to notice them and most of the Gryffindor boys have stood up from their places, clenching their closed fists. Draco knew about this but he didn't care.  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked, staring up at him.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Like how you kept on hurting me before. Like what you're doing right now."  
  
Draco released his grip right away. Her words struck him like a speeding bullet, but it was more painful that a real wound. Because he couldn't take it that he has hurt her again. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But it was too late.  
  
Suddenly, all the commotion inside the room went down. Both Hermione and Draco began to look around. At first they thought it was a teacher, but as they glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall at the same time, they saw Harry standing there, with Ron.  
  
"Uh, what the hell happened here? Why is it so quiet?" Ron asked.  
  
But no one answered. Everyone was either looking down their plates, or staring at each other like bricks on a wall. Harry looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Draco and Hermione there. He quickly ran towards them and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Seeing this, Draco turned his head towards the other direction.  
  
"What happened here, 'Mione?" Harry asked, touching Hermione's wrist to make her sit down with him. But Hermione flinched and quickly recoiled. It was the arm Draco had taken a few minutes ago. Every head and shoulder in the room except for the four of them slowly bowed down, almost touching the plates. "What's the problem? Did I hurt you?" he said, a worried look on his face.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She just shook her head. To avoid anymore interrogation, she took her seat beside Harry.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Ron said, slapping him on the back and taking a seat beside Harry. "Come take a seat."  
  
Everyone then looked up at them. "No thanks, I think I better go back to the common room," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, okay. You sure you don't wanna join us?" Harry said, turning to look at him. Draco saw behind Harry that the rest of the Gryffindor boys had their fists clenched once more.  
  
"Positive," he said, nodding. "Maybe next time?" Then he turned to leave, his feet trying to overtake each other.  
  
"Something's definitely wrong here," Ron said, turning his head to his plate and serving himself some food.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, turned to Hermione. Both he and Ron didn't notice that the rest of the students had begun talking to one another again. "'Mione, you sure you don't know what happened here?"  
  
"No, I just came in," she lied, reaching for her goblet and taking a sip, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
"Maybe Draco knows," Ron said in between chews.  
  
Hermione almost spit out the juice. Harry tapped her lightly on her back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said after she has recovered.  
  
"I'm sure Draco wouldn't have left if nothing happened. Hermione, maybe you said something to him," Ron chimed in.  
  
Turning from him to Hermione, Harry moved his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can tell us," he whispered. Hermione was infuriated upon hearing this. She quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?" Harry called out, turning to her.  
  
Hermione was almost halfway down the hall when she turned around and went back. Then, to Harry's surprise, she gave him a heavy slap on the face, which made everyone else gasp in disbelief. "How dare you accuse me of doing something to upset him? Try asking him and you'll come to your senses! He's your friend, after all, isn't he?"  
  
Hermione then turned to look at the rest of the students who were watching. "And you! All of you! Stop acting like you weren't watching me behind my back because I know you did! You don't care about what happens to my life, none of you cares!" she yelled at them. When she was about to exit the Great Hall, she turned around one last time and added to her remarks, "And stop treating me as Harry's girlfriend!" With that, she left.  
  
Harry, who was surprised as the rest of the students, was just standing there. He heard everything she said, and he was more confused than ever. Coming to his senses, he didn't waste any more time and started to follow her. 


	4. A Little Help, Please

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4: "A Little Help, Please"  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry called out.  
  
"Go away!" she answered.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting strange?"  
  
Hermione stopped and turned around. Harry caught up with her. "You wanna know what happened? Draco and I talked," she said.  
  
"You did? About what?"  
  
"About how I couldn't trust him. He asked me why, and I answered him."  
  
"Why don't you trust him, Hermione?" Harry asked, eyebrows curled.  
  
Hermione looked down. "Because I hadn't forgotten the things he did to me before."  
  
Harry reached for her chin and moved her head upward. "But that was the past, Hermione. You know he's different now."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I'm afraid Harry!"  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid he would hurt me again!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry quickly threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'll never let him hurt you, 'Mione," he whispered to her ear.  
  
"It's too late," she muttered in between sobs.  
  
"What did you say, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
***  
  
Harry had decided to walk with Hermione to class. Both of them were silent on their way, but they both knew there was still something unresolved between them.  
  
"Hermione," he said, stopping her on her tracks. "What was that you were saying in the Great Hall?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Didn't you notice, Harry?"  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"How everybody was looking at us?"  
  
"I didn't, and what did that had to do with what you said?"  
  
"We've talked about this. I don't want people watching everything I do. I'm losing my privacy."  
  
"You can't stop them from doing that, Hermione. You're famous now."  
  
"You're famous, Harry. And I'm just being dragged. They think we have a relationship and they're curious about it."  
  
"Don't we?"  
  
"Don't we what?"  
  
"Don't we have a relationship?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She just started to walk again. Harry was left standing, watching her go, until she stopped and spoke again. "We never did have one."  
  
"I know, Hermione. It's because you never wanted one," he whispered to himself.  
  
***  
  
They reached the Transfiguration classroom, Hermione entering ahead of Harry. Harry was just staring at her. He wanted to talk more, but he wasn't sure she was up to it. When he was about to enter the room, Ron suddenly appeared from inside, and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him outside.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, apparently confused.  
  
"Just hear me out," Ron replied. Harry merely nodded. "Everybody's talking about it. I mean everybody," he said.  
  
"Talking about what, Ron?"  
  
"Everyone saw what happened before we arrived. They saw Draco hurt Hermione." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he had almost run inside the room to confront Draco when Ron pushed him on the wall. "Don't be stupid, Harry."  
  
"What do you want me to do then?" Harry asked, breathing heavily in fury.  
  
"Talk to her. Ask her what really happened. I know Draco wouldn't hurt her if he wasn't upset about something."  
  
"Are you taking sides now, Ron?"  
  
"I'm not taking sides, Harry. I'm just being rational. We both know Draco has changed."  
  
"Well maybe Hermione's right. Maybe he's still not worth trusting!" Harry almost shouted.  
  
But Ron pushed him on the wall again. "Listen to me. I'm guessing Draco was upset that Hermione couldn't trust her that he accidentally hurt her. They said he was grabbing her wrist and she looked like she was in pain."  
  
"I don't care what made him upset. He has no right to hurt her!"  
  
"I know that, but I know he didn't want to hurt her either."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Ron loosened his grip on Harry's arm. "Because most of them saw the disappointment on Draco's face after he released Hermione's arm." Ron heaved a sigh. "It was all a mistake, Harry."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron entered the class in time before Professor McGonaggall arrived. They sat beside Hermione, who still wasn't speaking, while Draco was seated at the very back, observing the three of them. He really didn't want to attend his classes, because he was starving to death. He was practically pretending that he was okay, but he wasn't. Every word McGonaggall uttered reached him as inaudible sounds that had no meaning. His vision wasn't clear and his stomach was churning in pain. But the last straw was seeing Harry trying to talk to Hermione. He couldn't take it anymore that he suddenly stood up and barged out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Where do you think you're going?" Professor McGonaggall shouted. But Draco didn't look back and continued his way out of the room. Everyone has turned to see what happened, including Ron and Harry, who looked like he could throw a chair at Draco's back. Everyone that is, except Hermione. She heard what happened but she didn't dare give a damn. "This is preposterous behavior!" the professor cried. "Everyone, ignore Mr. Malfoy. Let's disregard that our class has been interrupted by a display of immaturity."  
  
Harry turned in his seat and looked at Hermione. He wanted to talk to her so badly that he almost grabbed her so that she would look at him, if Ron hadn't slapped him in the back.  
  
***  
  
Draco didn't know where his feet were taking him but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from the classroom as far as possible. But his hunger wasn't going to take him very far. Gradually he felt weaker and weaker, until he couldn't take it anymore that he dropped down the side of the corridor and doubled up in pain. The Great Hall was still very far, and even the Slytherin common room was way down the dungeons. Closing his eyes, Draco wished someone would come and help him. In his reverie, he even craved for Hermione to be there, to be the one to give him food. But she didn't come.  
  
Draco had almost given up when a hand suddenly appeared in front of his face and was asking to be taken. He looked up and saw a young male student. He had no choice but to take his hand. But even if his weight was supported by the other person, Draco couldn't manage to stand on his own two feet. He still eventually gave in and landed on the cold marble floor.  
  
"Here, take this," the boy said, reaching from inside his bag and drawing out two large sandwiches.  
  
Draco looked up in disbelief that someone was actually helping him, but he had no time to waste on doubt. He reached for one of the sandwiches, unwrapped it and took a huge bite. He was chewing like he hadn't eaten his whole life.  
  
"Do you like it?" the boy asked, sitting beside him.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He just kept on eating. Before he knew it, he had finished the whole sandwich in less than three minutes. The boy handed him a bottle of water, which he willingly took, drinking almost half of its contents. He showed Draco the other sandwich, but he refused. "I'm full, thanks."  
  
"You're Malfoy, aren't you?" the boy said.  
  
"I prefer to be called Draco," he answered.  
  
"Me, I prefer to be called Dylan. Because I don't like my father's name. Actually, I don't like my father at all," the boy replied, staring into empty space.  
  
Draco got to his feet and reached his hand for Dylan to take. "Here, let me help you up."  
  
"I can stand up in my own two feet, thanks," Dylan said.  
  
This came in as a surprise to Draco. As Dylan stood up, Draco surveyed him carefully. The boy had straight brown hair and brown eyes. He was of average stature and looked clean and neat. It was also not difficult to notice his arrogance. Draco had never seen someone as arrogant as he is. Nevertheless, he was thankful this boy came, because if he hadn't, he would have literally starved to death.  
  
"Thank you for the sandwich," Draco said.  
  
"Don't thank me yet," Dylan answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you are madly in love with Hermione Granger," he replied.  
  
Upon hearing this, Draco suddenly lunged forward and pinned Dylan on the wall, grabbing his neck. "What else do you know about me? Are you a spy?"  
  
"You can call me that, but I still prefer to be called as Dylan," the boy said amidst his situation.  
  
Draco tightened his grip. "Don't play on me. I'm asking you one more time. What else do you know about me?"  
  
Dylan flashed an annoying smile. "More than you know."  
  
"What are talking about?" Draco asked, releasing his grip.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I mean. I'm here to help you," he said, touching his neck.  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
"Help you in getting Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco started to become curious. Why was this stranger trying to help him?  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
"Why do you keep on saying that?"  
  
"Because it's the truth."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Draco said, starting to get mad again.  
  
"You might not to able to handle it."  
  
Draco was silent for a while. That reminded him of Hermione. What she said after it hurt him a lot, and he was afraid to know something else that might hurt him again.  
  
"I won't ask. But are you really going to help me?"  
  
"I said I will."  
  
"What year are you anyway?" Draco asked, surveying Dylan's body.  
  
"First Year, Slytherin," Dylan answered proudly.  
  
"I know you're a Slytherin. I can see from the badge, and from your attitude. But that's why I've never seen you here before. You just came at Hogwarts."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Draco started to pace in front of Dylan, and from the look on Dylan's face, he was actually enjoying this. "Tell me again. How do you intend to help me get Hermione?"  
  
"Simple," he said, grinning widely. "First we start separating her from her boyfriend."  
  
"Harry?" Draco responded. "But we don't even know if they are together. And besides. Harry's my friend."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying that," Dylan replied, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't know me." Draco began, then he bit his lip. "Forget I even said that."  
  
"I know Harry's standing on your way. And besides, it will be for his own sake, for all of us."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "There's something you're not telling me."  
  
"Of course, there isn't. But everybody's got secrets, so you can't blame me," he said with another smile.  
  
"How come you know my secrets?"  
  
"That you're in love with Hermione? That's not a secret, Draco. Just by observing, I already knew about it."  
  
"You're good," Draco said.  
  
"I learn from the best," Dylan answered. Then, he held out his right hand to Draco. "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Draco immediately took his hand. "Why do you have to ask?" 


	5. At the Hallway

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5: "At the Hallway"  
  
Harry's day has never been faster. After two more classes, he found himself sitting by the fireplace inside the Gryffindor common room, discussing matters with Ron. Suddenly, he had wished the hands of the clock he was staring at would fast forward themselves and place him in bedtime.  
  
"Harry, hey, Harry! Are you still listening to me?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's expressionless face.  
  
"Oh," Harry muttered, awakening from yet another daydream. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying you should give Hermione some time," Ron answered, fumbling into his pockets and drawing two pieces of butterbeer candy. "You want some?"  
  
Harry just waved his hand. "But I can't wait any longer. We have to settle this issue once and for all."  
  
"That's just it, Harry. There is no issue," Ron replied, chewing loudly.  
  
"What do mean there's no issue? My love life is at stake here!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down," Ron said, pushing a piece of candy into Harry chest. "Try this. It'll help you."  
  
"I can't calm down, Ron. No, I can't," Harry said while trying to unwrap the candy.  
  
"You're making a big deal out of this," Ron replied.  
  
"It is a big deal."  
  
"No it's not. Look, Hermione needs some time. Okay, a lot of time, to sort things out. She needs your patience, now more than ever."  
  
"But isn't it enough that I tell her how much I love her?" Harry responded. "Hey, this stuff is good."  
  
"Got it from Ginny," Ron said. "Anyway, as I was saying, maybe she just needs to think things over. Give her some space. This whole popularity thing is getting into her nerves. She's not used to this - the lifestyles of the rich and famous, if that's how you'll call it."  
  
"But it's inevitable, right? I mean, if we're going to be together, then she's destined to be as popular as I am, right?" Harry said, screwing up his face.  
  
"Right. But she doesn't want that," Ron said plainly.  
  
"Then what does she want?"  
  
"A quiet life with you," Ron answered. "And if you can't give her that, mate, then you might as well drop this whole relationship thing."  
  
***  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Draco asked, oblivious as to where he was. "I can't believe I'm being pushed by an 11-year old, not to mention blindfolded."  
  
"I said I have a surprise for you," Dylan answered as they rounded up a corner by the seventh floor."  
  
"Well, it not sounding as good as it was five minutes ago."  
  
"Just relax. We're almost there."  
  
"Almost where?"  
  
"Shush. Take of your blindfold and prepare to thank me."  
  
Draco did as Dylan had said. But what he saw next made him run back to the corner and hide behind the statue of Merlin.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see her," Dylan said, arms crossed over his shoulders.  
  
"I am happy to see her."  
  
"Oh really? Hidden behind that statue, you don't look so happy."  
  
"Well, let's just say I'm nervous. What do I say to her?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm helping a person this naïve."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said, emerging from behind the statue.  
  
"That's better," Dylan answered, smiling. "Look, she's upset. And I brought you here to comfort her, and not hide behind a worn out statue, speaking of which." Dylan drew out his wand from his pocket and waved it at one swift motion to the statue. At first, Draco didn't notice anything. Then, he saw what looked liked an X burn marked on the right cheek of Merlin.  
  
"What did you do that for? And how did you do that?" Draco asked in amazement.  
  
"Standard charm. I just figured I would mark the spot of your first step to Hermione Granger's heart," Dylan answered proudly.  
  
"You call that standard? You gotta teach me that stuff! Hey wait, mark my first step? You're keeping a record?"  
  
"Standard operating procedure."  
  
Draco looked at him all puzzled.  
  
"My mom's obsessive-compulsive. I guess I got her genes."  
  
"Oh, so you're mom gave you your powers."  
  
"Actually, both my parents are magic folks. And both of them are good at magic."  
  
Draco was smiling in amazement. He'd never seen a person more similar to him. Both in lineage and personality. "It sounds like you came from a very noble magic family. What's your surname again?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Watson."  
  
"I've never heard that before."  
  
"We're a very respectable, but very discrete family. We do not like people meddling in our affairs," Dylan answered.  
  
Draco surveyed him carefully.  
  
"Unlike the Malfoys, who enjoy publicity alongside power, fame and fortune," Dylan added.  
  
"I'd take that as a compliment," Draco said.  
  
"You should."  
  
Their conversation was suddenly broken by a very distinct sob.  
  
"She's crying," Dylan said, turning around to watch Hermione. She was seated on the topmost step of the staircase, face buried on her hands.  
  
"I can't believe she never heard us here. Maybe she did and she just didn't care," Draco said, watching her from behind Dylan.  
  
"She couldn't possibly hear us. Silencing charm," Dylan answered.  
  
"How on Earth." But before Draco could finish his sentence, Dylan had pushed him towards Hermione's direction that he was only a few feet from her.  
  
Looking back at Dylan, Draco took one deep breath. "Here goes nothing."  
  
"You know, crying won't really help you solve your problems," he said over Hermione's shoulders.  
  
Hermione flinched but she didn't raise her head. "Get away from me, Malfoy."  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Hermione."  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't very well leave a sobbing girl in the middle of this hallway. Especially after Myrtle. People might get scared."  
  
Hermione suddenly stood up, turned around and lunged forward. Within seconds, the two of them were on the floor, Hermione on top of Draco.  
  
"I didn't know you were that strong. Hey, maybe you could try out as Beater in your Quidditch Team," Draco said, not moving an inch.  
  
Hermione, who was embarrassed by her position tried to move away as fast as she could. But before she could help herself up, someone behind her had cleared his throat and made her realize that she and Draco were not the only people in that hallway.  
  
"Kinda hot isn't it?" A guy's voice said. Hermione was too embarrassed to look. If it were a Gyrffindor, she might still be able to take it, but if it were a Slytherin, chances are, she's going to regret this moment for the rest of her life.  
  
"That's why I couldn't imagine couples cuddling up like you have done. Then again, it's a cold marble floor," the person added.  
  
"I'm outta here," Hermione said, suddenly standing up and not looking at the person who was interrogating him. But she felt an arm suddenly move forward and in an instant it had grabbed her. Hermione couldn't move.  
  
"Look up," the person said. "I said look up."  
  
Hermione tried to get her wand but the grip was too tight that she was in terrible pain. Gulping, she moved her head upward. Shocked, she saw a face about five years younger than hers, looking down on her, but wearing a sneer very similar to Draco's. "Hello, Ms. Granger. We finally meet."  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione said. She could see Draco standing up and brushing his robes from behind the guy who had grabbed her. Apparently, Draco hadn't seen any of the commotion. Because the two of them were hidden beneath the shadows of the other hallway.  
  
"Dylan Watson, at you service, Ma'am."  
  
"Watson? Do I know you?" Hermione asked. She also noticed that Dylan was slowly losing his strong grip. He was carefully letting her go.  
  
"Not yet, you don't," Dylan answered.  
  
Hermione was looking straight into Dylan's eyes searching for some clues. There was something in there that she recognizes but can't quite distinguish.  
  
Her stare was suddenly broken by Draco's voice.  
  
"Hey, let go of her!" Draco shouted at Dylan. Hermione turned to look at him with an expression of gratitude and fury.  
  
"I already have," she heard Dylan speak. But when she turned around, he was gone. Hermione moved away from the shadows and stared forcefully at the empty space. There was no one there.  
  
"Hey, where did he go?" Draco said, being in level with Hermione.  
  
"I have no idea," Hermione answered. 


	6. By the Lake

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6: "By the Lake"  
  
Hermione didn't want to walk back to the common room with Draco but she would rather suffer his intolerable comments than walk alone. Suddenly, the hallways of Hogwarts had made her feel uneasy, it was rather creepy.  
  
They walked in silence, occasionally glancing at each other, but neither of them speaking.  
  
When they reached the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione stopped and looked at Draco.  
  
"What? It's not like I don't know your password. It's Potterhead, isn't it?" Draco said, with yet another smirk.  
  
"Not until I change it, after I get in," Hermione said. But she noticed that the Fat Lady had already opened the door for her. Obviously, it had heard Draco speak the password. "So, goodbye. And thanks, I think."  
  
"No problem, Grangery," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione's face turned red with fury and she turned around before having the chance to climb back into the common room. "What did you call me?" The Fat Lady decided to close the hole once more.  
  
Draco could see the furious expression lined in Hermione's face. "Ah, nothing, Hermione."  
  
"I swear in Merlin's name that I would cross out your face if you call me names again, Malfoy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, Merlin has got an X on his face. If you'd like, I'll show you. It's kinda cool, actually."  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "I'm not kidding."  
  
"So am I," Draco answered.  
  
"I promise after this day, I will never talk to you again," Hermione said, turning around for the common room. But Draco touched her shoulder. She flinched.  
  
"Don't touch me, you big jerk!"  
  
"Insult taken. But would you please hear me out?"  
  
"I'm not going to listen to yet another insult." Hermione's hand was groping inside her pocket for her wand but it seems to be missing. *I might have dropped in somewhere. The hallway!*  
  
"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Draco said.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Not before you hear me out."  
  
"In your dreams. Potterhead!" Just when Hermione was about to climb back into the common room, Draco had lunged forward and pushed the door close once again, leaning by the portrait amidst the cries of the Fat Lady.  
  
"If you're going to keep this up, my dears, then you might as well sleep outside. And stop leaning on my portrait, you're smearing the paint!" cried the Fat Lady.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing? Let me in!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Just listen to me, it'll only take a minute," Draco answered.  
  
"For crying out loud, just hear the boy out! It won't do any irreversible damage like what he's done to my colors!" exclaimed the Fat Lady.  
  
Draco moved away from the portrait and withdrew his wand.  
  
"Now he's going to burn me!" shouted the Fat Lady.  
  
"Reparo!" Draco uttered. With one swift light, the portrait was as good as new.  
  
"Oh, oh, thank you, I think," said the Fat Lady. "Now move away from me, please."  
  
"Now, will you listen to what I have to say?" Draco asked, turning to look at a dumbfounded Hermione.  
  
"I will listen but I can't promise you anything," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, that's good enough for me. For now."  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what's taking Hermione so long. She's supposed to be here right now," Harry wondered out loud. He was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, where Ron was seated watching him in delight.  
  
"For the hundredth time, calm down! Do you think she might have entered without us noticing?" Ron said. "I mean, that bushy hair is the most prominent thing in the whole school, well, besides your scar, and my red hair, and Ginny's."  
  
"That's my girl you're talking about!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oh, yah. Sorry. Let's just wait a little longer, okay?"  
  
"What other choice have I got?"  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione have settled by the lake. Draco wanted to talk to her inside an empty classroom they passed but Hermione refused. Draco immediately understood that Hermione still hasn't learned to trust him. She led him by the lake where many people can see them. Draco was unsure if that's what she wanted them to see.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione said, sitting by the grass and staring at the lake.  
  
Draco began touching his hair and brushing it with his fingers. "First of all, I. I."  
  
"Draco, I haven't got all afternoon," Hermione said, turning to face him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before," Draco blurted out.  
  
"When is before?"  
  
"From the time we first met until just half an hour ago at the hallway."  
  
"You know sorry won't change anything."  
  
"But it means a lot."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like how I regret every immature game I've played on you, every insult I threw at you, and every pain I've put you through."  
  
Hermione turned to face the lake once more. The sun is about to set at the vast sky above them. "Words may mean a lot, but sometimes they can be so empty."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know as much as I do that actions speak louder than words."  
  
"That's why I've been wanting to show you how much I've changed. But you never gave me a chance."  
  
"Chances are for people you trust. People you are sure would never hurt you."  
  
"Then I guess I should move to gain your trust."  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Then goodluck."  
  
Draco stood up. He couldn't take Hermione's stoicism any longer.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"  
  
"It's because I'm afraid to take the risk and end up getting hurt."  
  
"I will never hurt you again."  
  
"It's so hard to believe."  
  
Draco punched the bark of the tree that was standing beside him. He punched it so hard that he wounded his fist. But he didn't care. He was mad that it was this difficult for Hermione to open her heart to him. He was mad because he knows that somehow, he deserves it.  
  
"I know I haven't been the friendliest person to you. But I swear I'll do anything to prove to you that I can be your friend."  
  
"If all doors and windows have been closed on you, where do you start?"  
  
"I'll start by having faith. I know that somewhere in your heart is a small unlocked window that I can get into, somehow."  
  
Hermione stood up, turned to face Draco and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Draco. But my heart is locked from you." She then started moving towards the castle.  
  
As she passed by Draco, she heard him speak. "Faith will be my key."  
  
Hermione stopped. "Faith has nothing to do with how I feel, and with how you can change it." She then continued walking.  
  
"Faith is building a bridge for the one you love," Draco spoke.  
  
Hermione's feet came to a halt. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but something in what he said struck a part of her. Maybe her heart.  
  
She ignored him and tried to move back up the castle as quickly as she could.  
  
Draco was left standing there, leaning by the tree, watching the sun gradually descend to welcome the night sky. "Someday you'll learn to love me, Hermione. As I have learned to love you."  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I quoted "Faith is building a bridge for the one you love" from the Korean movie, "My Sassy Girl." 


	7. Relationships Found and Wands Lost

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 7: "Relationships Found and Wands Lost"  
  
Harry was just about to go out and look for Hermione when the portrait hole suddenly burst open, with a very clear and audible scream from the Fat Lady ("Don't go pouring out all your emotions on me!"), and Hermione was dashing inside.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, unsure if it was the right time.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Hermione answered, slouching on the chair.  
  
"What happened?" Harry said, settling by the floor in front of the chair, looking up at her in deep concern.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh. "I had a. a conversation with Malfoy."  
  
"What?" Ron almost jumped from his seat.  
  
Hermione was surprised Harry didn't even move a bit. "You talked things over?" Hermione nodded. "Then what happened?"  
  
"I left him alone," Hermione answered. Her eyes moved to the window. She couldn't see anything outside. It was pure darkness. She was wondering if Draco was still out there by the lake.  
  
"Just like that?" Harry asked. "Hermione, what did you tell him exactly?"  
  
"That it was hard for me to forgive him, to trust him, to accept him as my friend. I was rather harsh. I was just mad that he was suddenly asking to be my friend after all he'd done to me."  
  
Harry reached for Hermione's hands and he led her to the couch, beside Ron. He sat on her other side and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said he'd try," answered Hermione.  
  
"I'm rather amazed by that lad. Hermione has turned him down so many times but he's still as persevering as ever," Ron butt in.  
  
"Yes, he has. Because he wants to prove himself to you," Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Maybe all I need is time," Hermione replied. "Some of the things he said, they. they made me think. I asked myself how long it would go on like this, him trying to win my trust, and me just ignoring him all the time. And us," she said, looking at Harry, "not being able to really be together all because of my petty fears and hesitations."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not forcing you into this relationship. If you think you need more time to consider it, then that's exactly what I'll give you," Harry answered.  
  
"Believe her, 'Mione. He had almost half of the day thinking about it," Ron chimed in.  
  
"You don't need to that anymore, Harry. It's okay with me now. I totally understand," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe you're just being forced."  
  
"Trust that this is what I want."  
  
Harry smiled, and then slowly leaned forward. He gave Hermione the first kiss they've had for days, as deep and as passionate as it has always been. "I'm all yours, Mr. Potter."  
  
"And you're okay with people knowing about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's just say you can start putting up the banners," Hermione answered. "I've realized that we shouldn't hide what we feel about each other. And that I should be proud being the girl who owns your heart."  
  
Hermione then leaned forward to kiss Harry.  
  
"Okay, enough of the mushiness!" Ron exclaimed. "Haven't you noticed that people are watching you?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked around and the whole common room was packed with Gryffindors all gaping at them, apparently eager for more.  
  
"Okay, show's over! You can go back to work now!" Ron shouted. "Gossipers."  
  
Harry and Hermione both straightened up on their seat. "Sorry, got carried away," Harry said.  
  
"Next time you'd wanna do that, warn me first, okay? So that I can turn my back, shout for everyone else to drop dead, then do the same, so that you can have all the time you want," Ron responded.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you're so sweet," Hermione said, reaching to give Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Am I the only one who heard the sarcasm in my voice?" Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione both started laughing.  
  
"Fine. Laugh. I'll just wait here until both of you decide to stop collecting some gas to be released later in the evening," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron. We're just having some fun," Harry said.  
  
"Hahaha. Now can we be serious?"  
  
"Ron, you were never the serious one," said Hermione  
  
"Not until the two of you started dating and creating some problems that you'd occasionally drag me into, and until Draco Malfoy started declaring his love for you!"  
  
Hermione's face turned red.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said.  
  
"What? It was an expression!" Ron exclaimed. "Geesh, people. Now that I started with my own jokes, you both turn serious on me. I just don't understand."  
  
"I guess at least one of us has to remain serious all the time," Hermione finally blurted out.  
  
"Okay, back to the bigger picture. Hermione, what were you saying about Draco?" Ron asked. Harry turned an eager face.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I guess I'm bound to say this sooner or later."  
  
Harry and Ron didn't blink.  
  
"I think I'm finally ready to give him a chance. Just one chance."  
  
Ron beamed widely. Harry gave Hermione a warm embrace.  
  
*And he better not blow it,* Hermione thought.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Draco Malfoy had been looking all around the castle for that one person he needed. He had almost given up when he found Dylan Watson in deep slumber on the couch of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!" Draco cried.  
  
"I've just been. around," Dylan answered, yawning and stretching his arms.  
  
"Around doesn't suit me. I need you now."  
  
"What's the big rush?" Dylan said, smirking.  
  
Draco lunged forward and held him by the collar. "Don't give me that look. You push me into something that you're gonna escape from, and you even hurt the girl I love." Draco held his grip tighter. "And then you vanish from thin air."  
  
"I didn't vanish. I just ran away. You know as well as I do that no one could apparate inside Hogwarts," Dylan answered, still wearing that irritating smile. "Plus, I wasn't trying to escape. I was just giving you enough time to be with Ms. Granger. Think about it, if I hadn't held her like that, kept her there long enough for you to reach her, would you have had the chance to talk?"  
  
"How did you know we talked?" Draco didn't loosen his grip.  
  
"Honestly, you expect no one to notice Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger talking by the lake? She's the boy who live's asset, all eyes are upon her. And upon you."  
  
Draco finally let go of Dylan's collar. He settled himself on the couch instead. Straightening himself up and regaining his posture, Dylan reached inside his pocket and brought out his wand. He waved it once and muttered something under his breath. Then, he put it back inside his robes.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I see you'll find the same scorch mark on that bark over by the lake that you were leaning on. That was stage two," Dylan answered.  
  
"Stage two didn't get me anywhere."  
  
Dylan chuckled. "You'll see."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you should have more faith in yourself. Tomorrow is a brand new day."  
  
"I'm not taking any advice from an 11 year-old."  
  
"No you're not. You're taking advice from me."  
  
***  
  
The following morning, everybody knew about Harry and Hermione's newfound relationship. It wasn't actually new. Everyone was just waiting for some kind of confirmation. And now they're getting it.  
  
"This is crazy. Everywhere we go, people always congratulate us, like we won some sort of medal or honor," Hermione commented during breakfast.  
  
"Well, isn't it an honor to be with me?" Harry responded.  
  
"It is. But the people around us are getting crazy. It's more fuzz than I expected."  
  
"Are you telling me that you are backing out, Ms. Granger?" Ron asked.  
  
"Backing out? Not in a thousand years. I promised you that I will face the people's reaction with open arms. And I intend to keep that promise. Even if it means giving Colin Creevey pictures of me and Harry for his 'collection,'" Hermione replied.  
  
"I guess he's just excited as I am," Harry said. "Look, I've finished my photo album. And I put pictures of Ron as well. Happy now?" Harry placed the album on Hermione's lap. Even Hermione was impressed with the hard work Harry has put in just to complete it.  
  
"I am happy," she said, giving Harry the seventh kiss he's had that morning. As expected, everyone was looking. Girls were giggling and boys were beaming widely.  
  
Everyone except Draco Malfoy, that is. As Hermione had also noticed, he hasn't appeared for breakfast yet. And it's almost time for classes. And then Hermione remembered something.  
  
"My wand! I still don't have my wand!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean you still don't have your wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"I must have dropped it somewhere yesterday," she said.  
  
"Let's see. It's probably there by the lake. That's the only place aside from the common room that you've been to yesterday after classes," Ron said.  
  
"Actually it wasn't," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, did you go to the library?" Harry asked.  
  
"I haven't had time for the library lately, Harry." Hermione noticed that Harry looked upset. "But I did pass by the other day and found out that all the books I would need have reserved copies and are neatly compiled in a shelf, beside a round table and a chair that, according to Madam Pince, was especially placed there for my individual use. Obviously, this was all your doing, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry beamed widely. "Did you like it?"  
  
"You didn't have to go to that much trouble for me."  
  
"I'd do anything for the one I love."  
  
Hermione smiled. But those words reminded her of somebody else's. Draco's.  
  
"Anyway," she started, seeing the look on Ron's face, "before I had that conversation with Draco by the lake, he found me by the hallway on the seventh floor.  
  
"What were you doing there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was trying to be alone. I was upset over our fight," she answered. "Anyway, maybe I dropped my wand there."  
  
"But if you had really dropped your wand there, don't you think somebody might have found it and returned it by now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron's got a point, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Wait, that other guy." Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"What other guy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I met a younger student just before Draco and I really talked. He grabbed me and introduced himself to me in the most awkward way."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Honestly, Harry, if someone had tried to hurt Hermione, she'd tell you right away, so stop interrupting her," Ron butted in.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Anyway, maybe he found my wand and he just hasn't given it to me yet. Then again, he might have just handed it to Draco for him to just give it to me."  
  
"This guy sounds suspicious, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Now that you've put it that way, he was kinda weird. Especially for a guy his age."  
  
"What year do you think he's in?" Ron asked.  
  
"First or second, not more than that. Slytherin, I saw from his badge."  
  
"I suggest you stay away from him," said Harry.  
  
"And you know what the funny thing is?"  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked in union.  
  
"I think I know him." 


	8. Air and Fire

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8: "Air and Fire"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated inside their Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick hasn't arrived yet so everyone was free to converse. Hermione was trying to remember the conversation he had with that guy. And now that she has, she realized it wasn't at all hard to remember.  
  
"Because when I saw his eyes, it was as if I suddenly recognized him from somewhere," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe you've just seen him around," Ron said.  
  
"I'm sure that was the first time I saw him. He said it too. But it's like I knew him from somewhere, maybe a past life, or a very distant past that was too distant for me to recall."  
  
"But why can you remember him that easily?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe we have a connection."  
  
"What kind of connection are you talking about?"  
  
"Blood."  
  
***  
  
"Haven't you realized you're the only person left inside the common room?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Now there's the two of us," Draco replied. He just sat by the table where he was playing wizard's chess all by himself, and continued to command the pieces to annihilate each other. "I didn't want to go to my classes."  
  
"Don't you want to see Hermione Granger?" Dylan said, moving towards the table and taking the seat in front of Draco.  
  
"I told you, I stand no chance."  
  
"How will you know if you don't ask her?"  
  
"Like she'd wanna talk to me."  
  
"Can I?" Dylan gestured for the white pieces.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dylan started moving what is left of his army. "Knight to Pawn. You have to start believing in yourself. This is not the Draco Malfoy I know."  
  
"Don't speak like you know me by heart. We've just met, have you forgotten? Queen to Knight!"  
  
"Fine. But I may also know more about you than you do. Rook to Bishop."  
  
"Queen to E5! Don't be so sure of yourself. Nothing that you've told me to do is working."  
  
"Pawn to D6. That's because you don't trust me and you don't trust yourself. You're too afraid to gamble on some things."  
  
"Like what? Bishop to D6!"  
  
"Like your friendship with that Potter boy. You very well know that he's the only one standing in the way of yours and Hermione's friendship. And now that they're officially together."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's the hottest news all over the school. Potter and Granger together forever."  
  
Draco turned red with fury. "It can't be. I confess my love for her and then she hooks up with Potter?"  
  
"And you know what the saddest thing is? They're both happy, and the whole school is celebrating with them. While you, are left here alone, having no one, but me."  
  
"This can't be true."  
  
"Oh, it's the truth. Maybe you just have to accept it."  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Then what do you intend to do?"  
  
Draco buried his face on his hands. "I don't know."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, looking up. "Tell me! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to shout at me. All you have to do is play a little game of hide and seek with Mr. Potter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll buy you some time with Ms. Granger while I lure him away from her. Until the time comes that she realizes that you've always been there for her and that she spends less and less time with the Potter boy."  
  
"But we're not even friends to begin with!"  
  
"Patience. You'll have to be stronger than that. Most of all, you have to believe in yourself. Believe that you can do this."  
  
"What if it doesn't work."  
  
"Oh, it will work, I promise you."  
  
"What are you going to do? How am I going to get any closer to her?"  
  
"Don't worry. I've heard the word that Ms. Granger is ready to give you a second chance. All you need is a ticket and a good strategy.  
  
"Ticket?" Draco asked. Dylan withdrew something from his other pocket. Draco saw that it was a wand. "Is that."  
  
"I think Ms. Granger would be wanting this returned to her. I picked it from her pocket when I grabbed her. And who should return it, but you?"  
  
Draco reached for the wand and surveyed it carefully on his palm. "And you're confident that everything would work properly from then on?"  
  
"My strategy always works," Dylan said, smirking.  
  
"And what exactly is your strategy?"  
  
"They let you in and you play along. You bring them into your own game and lure them one by one into the trap. You close on the enemy without them even noticing it. Until their defenses become weak and you get to take over. Checkmate!"  
  
Draco looked down on the chess board. Dylan has defeated him.  
  
"What? How. how did you do that?" Draco asked, evidently surprised.  
  
"I moved when you weren't looking. I used your emotions against you, to distract you so I can make my move. But now it's your turn. Are you ready to play the game, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, blood?"  
  
"I don't know. It's the only explanation that I've come up with," Hermione answered.  
  
"Hermione, maybe you're just overreacting. No offense but, how can you be related to a Slytherin, when he's bound to be a pureblood, and a very dangerous person to boot?" Ron said.  
  
"Well, we don't know yet that he's really dangerous. Maybe he just likes me. Kinda like a stalker," Hermione responded.  
  
"Stalkers are dangerous, Hermione," Harry replied.  
  
"You've got a point," she answered.  
  
The whole class moved into silence. Professor Flitwick arrived, balancing in the air with his wand, a medium-sized box full of what appeared to be square-shaped wooden planks.  
  
"Uh, Professor Flitwick, what is that for? Are we going to charm those planks to show faces?" Ron asked.  
  
The whole class laughed.  
  
"Funny you should ask that, Mr. Weasley. Yes, we are going to charm these planks to show marks, not faces, but scorch marks," Flitwick answered.  
  
Hermione remembered what Draco said about the statue of Merlin. Raising her hand, she asked, "Professor Flitwick, may I be excused from class?"  
  
Everyone, including Harry and Ron, turned around to look at her. Hermione had never asked to be excused from class.  
  
"What seems to be the emergency Ms. Granger?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir. I just wished to do some investigating on my own, something I can assure you is very related to our new lesson."  
  
"But you haven't even practiced the charm, Ms. Granger. It is very dangerous to perform it wouldn't adult supervision."  
  
Hermione stood up and rummaged inside her pockets. Then she remembered that she didn't have her wand. "Professor, it appears that I have lost my wand. Before I go looking for it, would you allow me to borrow Harry's wand for this lesson?"  
  
Flitwick's face was lined with bewilderment. "I have no problem regarding that, Ms. Granger but what is Mr. Potter going to use after you've taken his wand?"  
  
"Don't worry, sir, this won't take long." Hermione turned to face Harry and gestured for him to give her his wand. "Just give it to me," she whispered.  
  
Harry, who no more understands what is going on than Professor Flitwick, Ron, or anyone in the class for that matter, had no choice but to hand his wand to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione raised the wand chest high, pointed it to the box, and did the swish and flick movement while uttering "Wingardium Leviosa." Just as she had spoken, the twenty wooden planks that were in the box suddenly flew out and hovered up into the air, positioned in a horizontal line, high above Professor Flitwick's head. "Signeus Ignitus!" Hermione shouted. The whole class, including Professor Flitwick, gasped, as twenty signatures in Hermione's own handwriting, reading 'Hermione Granger,' appeared in flaming red fire right in the center of each plank. "Now can I be excused?"  
  
Professor Flitwick was speechless for a moment. "Oh. that is amazing. amazing that really is. oh, yes, Ms. Granger, you can be excused. oh, would you mind clearing up the planks for your classmates to use, but leave one for me to show the other teachers," Flitwick muttered. "Really splendid!"  
  
"Sure, Professor," Hermione pointed Harry's wand to the planks and uttered "Mobiliarbus." The planks gracefully flew towards the students, one to Professor Flitwick, and dropped carefully on their tables. Professor Flitwick's however, just flew right in front of him, hovering a few feet from his desk. And with another swift wave of Harry's wand, Hermione uttered "Finite Incantatum!" Just as they have appeared, the scorch marks on the other planks vanished, except on the one that Professor Flitwick had.  
  
Hermione moved across the room towards the door and turned one last time to amuse herself by their unchanged expressions of astonishment, leaving the room feeling proud of herself. Just as she had turned the corner, she came face to face with the one person she'd been hoping to talk to, carrying the one thing she'd been looking for - her wand. 


	9. Forget and Forgive

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 9: "Forget and Forgive"  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, I just. I. I was looking for Crabbe and Goyle and I. actually I came to give you this," Draco said, drawing Hermione's wand from his pocket. "That other guy, the one who vanished, found it by the hallway and he told me to give it back to you. So, here."  
  
Hermione took her wand and carefully placed it inside her robes. "Thank you."  
  
"Um, no problem. So, so what are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
"I. I. I excused myself from class. because I. I."  
  
"If we'll keep on stuttering like this, then we might as well drop the whole act of trying to work up a decent conversation. After the things that have been said, it just might not work."  
  
Draco had started to leave when Hermione grabbed her arm. "Please don't go. I. I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Then I guess we had the same thing in mind."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure no one would see us here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Positive. I put an invisibility and silencing charm around the room. It's good as empty," Draco answered.  
  
"Since when did you get good at that kind of stuff?"  
  
"Since we had to learn them before we fought the death eaters, have you forgotten?"  
  
"Oh yah."  
  
"Well, I guess you knew all these things earlier."  
  
"Yah, I guess."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Neither of them talked. But Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
"Look, I know I've been mean, and I know that I hurt your feelings. Maybe even hurt your ego more than any girl might have tried. But I want you to know that I now have an open mind about our friendship," she finally blurted out.  
  
"Geesh. That was fast. First of all, you did hurt me. My feelings and my ego. Secondly, it's okay because I somehow deserve it. Thirdly, if Harry and Ron are just forcing you to do this, then you might as well stop it right now," Draco said.  
  
"No one's forcing me to do this. I've just realized that I don't want to live my life bearing too much guilt on my conscience. I don't want to be walking down that creepy hallway thinking that someone out there is just waiting for me to accept his friendship while I keep my head high and feel awkwardly selfish."  
  
"Is this really how you feel? I mean, after what you said the other day, it sounded like it was final that you'll never learn to forgive and trust me."  
  
"I guess the only way that I can get over the horror you've caused my life is by trying to forget they ever happened. Then I'd be able to forgive you. Because it'd be wrong to say I've forgiven you but haven't forgotten what you have done to me. I learned that the only way to completely forgive a person is by learning to forget their mistakes."  
  
"So you consider them mistakes?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Um, Draco, what was it that you said to me that day, by the lake, before I left? I didn't quite get it."  
  
Draco heaved a sigh. "Is that what made you change your mind?"  
  
"Everything you said changed my mind."  
  
"It's hard for me to say it again. It's hard for me to say everything again."  
  
"Then I won't ask."  
  
Draco could see the evident expression on Hermione's face. "But I want you to know that I meant everything I said. Every word."  
  
"Then would you accept me if I say the words 'would you be my friend' from my heart?"  
  
Draco beamed widely. "I'd be glad to."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!"  
  
Harry and Ron were running towards Hermione who has just turned towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Hermione said, coming to a halt.  
  
"Don't hey, guys us. After what you did in Charms? That was awesome, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yah, totally amazing!" Harry added, kissing Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied. "So, what happened in class?" she asked as the three of them entered the Great Hall. As always, everyone's heads turned to watch the couple.  
  
"Professor Flitwick kept on ranting about how that was the most amazing wand work he has seen all his life, except perhaps, he said, Dumbledore's," Ron answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, he actually asked us to duplicate what you have done. But not even Padma Patil could do it," Harry said as they sat on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"The closest she got was a simple slash on her plank," Ron added. "How did you do it anyway? Plus, using Harry's wand and not yours, that was amazing! Some say it's because you're in love. But Flitwick told us you could do it even if you were blindfolded."  
  
"He did? That was nice of him to say," Hermione said.  
  
"Well it's the truth, isn't it?" Harry said, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"All I can say is that I finally have my wand back."  
  
"Really? Where did you get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco gave it to me."  
  
Ron almost choked on his food. "Draco? Not Malfoy? Are you guys okay now?"  
  
"I guess you can call it that," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"That's great, 'Mione!" Harry said, laying his hand on top of hers. "I knew you had it in your heart to forgive."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"You knew it would work, and you were right!" Draco cried happily. He was jumping up and down the common room. As usual, he and Dylan were the only people there.  
  
"I told you, I knew what I was doing. And now you're friends. That's step three," Dylan answered, rather proud of his achievement.  
  
"So where's the scorch mark?"  
  
"You'll find it below the knob, on the door."  
  
"Why do you keep on marking the places where Hermione and I get to talk?"  
  
"I just like to keep track on things. Besides, they're important places. You might wanna go back there someday."  
  
"If we end up together."  
  
"When you end up together."  
  
Draco stared at Dylan. There was a lot about him that he still doesn't understand. And the more he works with him, the more mysterious he gets. "You always brag about how much you know about me. But how well do you know Hermione?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you're so confident that you can help me get her, then you must know a lot of things about her, even more than what I know."  
  
"Let's just say I know her well enough to turn her around."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I can manipulate her, without even trying, by using you."  
  
"Me? Are you actually telling me I had a lot to do with this, and not just you? Are you okay? I think you're sick, because you're a little less conceited than usual."  
  
"My plan wouldn't have worked in the first place if you hadn't really loved Hermione Granger. I only needed to tell you when to speak. You had the right words all along."  
  
"Wait, your plan? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"I told you this before. We both want something out of this. As long as all your care about is getting your girl, then there's nothing else you need to know."  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No one must get hurt in the process, even Harry. Especially Hermione. And when this is over, you should leave."  
  
"When all of this is over, you'll be sure to never see me again. By that time, I'd be willing to leave you. But I can never promise that Harry Potter won't get hurt. Because when he puts up a fight, you'll be there fighting back. And I'll be just behind you, backing you up."  
  
"This isn't a war, Dylan. Harry is not my enemy. I wouldn't be able to bear hurting him. He means a lot to Hermione."  
  
"Are you backing out, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Maybe that's exactly what I'm trying to do. But what if I am? What if I'm satisfied with only a friendship from Hermione? What if I love her so much that I can sacrifice my own happiness just to see her happy, even if it's not with me?"  
  
"That's so touching, Mr. Malfoy. But why are you asking me this? Aren't you supposed to know the answers to these questions?" Dylan asked, his expression full of arrogance.  
  
Draco couldn't bare looking at that face again. Somehow, it made him feel inferior and helpless. He let his eyes wander around the room, searching for answers to his own questions. Then it hit him. "I don't have all the answers."  
  
With his usual smirk, Dylan threw him a small bottle and Draco caught it just in time. Unfolding his palm, he read the words printed across the bottle in red, bold letters. "Veritaserum."  
  
"Then you better find out for yourself, Mr. Malfoy." 


	10. And Then Her World Crashes

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 10: "And Then Her World Crashes"  
  
"And how will this be of any use to me? This is illegal, Dylan," Draco asked.  
  
"Not when you use it on yourself," Dylan answered.  
  
"What? There's no way I'm going to drink this! I already know myself, thank you," Draco said, looking down at the bottle on his hand.  
  
"If you already know yourself, then there should be no room for any more doubts and fears."  
  
"But a truth potion? Come on!"  
  
"You do not even know yourself well enough to answer your own questions. The only purpose this potion will serve you is to separate you from emotions that keep holding you back, to help you admit how you truly feel."  
  
Draco stared at the bottle. Somehow he could see through that dark-tinted glass and into the concoction that was powerful enough to elicit his real feelings. Then again, he could just crush it and end this right now. He really doesn't need to do this. Does he? "How long will it last?"  
  
"Don't worry. I've modified the potion so that its effect will end the minute you've answered your questions."  
  
"Who will do the asking?"  
  
"Who else? That's what I'm here for."  
  
"How do I know you won't ask any other questions about me?"  
  
"Because I may know more about you than this potion can ever tell me. I know everything I need to know."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. Just so you'll know, I'm not doing this because you told me to. I'm doing this for myself. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
***  
  
Hermione was having the best time in the world. She has never been happier in her life. It felt like everything was perfect. Lord Voldemort is gone, leaving no more threat to the magical world. School work has never been easier. Her professors are praising her more than ever. Even Snape has acknowledged her work in Potions, and is treating Harry rather fairly. She and Harry are finally in a relationship. Ron has never been more supportive. And Draco Malfoy is now her friend.  
  
Just being there by the lake, with her two best friends in the world, made her happy. She wished things would stay like this forever. But Hermione knew they wouldn't. One way or another, something bad was bound to happen. And she was not ready to see her world crash. All she has is now. And she'll just have to make the most out of it.  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling well?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest. She felt the warmth that his body was giving her. She closed her eyes and hoped for this feeling to last, the comfort and the security. She was glad that she had learned how to love, and be loved in return.  
  
And then she remembered Draco. And his words. Why does he keep appearing in her mind, oftentimes even in her dreams? There was something about him that keeps her uneasy. Was it what he said? If Hermione was right about what she had heard, and was thinking the exact thing that it had meant, then she wouldn't be able to live with that. She knew there was nothing she could do to change how he felt about her. Nor with what she felt about him. But why does she keep on worrying about Draco? Why can't she accept that it's okay for her not to love him back?  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry's emerald green ones looking down handsomely upon her. "You've fallen asleep."  
  
"I guess I'm just tired," she said, trying to shake the dizziness out of her head.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the common room," Harry suggested.  
  
"Harry's right, Hermione. You may need your rest," Ron commented.  
  
"I'm okay, I just. need.to." The colors around Hermione suddenly faded and everything was slowly being reduced to a blur. Hermione squinted hard to see but her head was throbbing in paint that she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The last thing she heard was Harry's voice calling her name, as she felt her legs giving in, her immobile body falling swiftly into somebody's gentle arms.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron were standing by the curtain of Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing. It has been an hour since Hermione fainted by the lake. According to Madam Pomfrey, there was no sign of prior weakness, and no symptoms of any disease. But Hermione's best friends couldn't help but wonder why this had happened.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey approached Hermione's bed to check on her.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains, allowing Harry and Ron to see Hermione's pale body. She looked flushed; the rosy white color on her face has faded. She still lay motionless, as she had been an hour ago.  
  
"Look, Mr. Potter. This is the rarest case I have ever seen. Hermione has no record of any sickness, well, aside from those caused by magic, but other than that, her health is absolutely perfect. Well, it was."  
  
"But you can cure her, right?" Ron asked, his eyes moving from Hermione to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter. How can you expect us to cure her when we do not even know what is getting her sick like this?"  
  
"Then give her anything, any medicine, anything that will revive her!" Harry cried.  
  
"Treating patients does not work that way! We have to diagnose her illness, then give her the appropriate medicine! And don't shout at me!"  
  
Harry was about to answer back when Professor Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. "I see I've missed the commencement of a very heated discussion, I might say."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, it's Hermione, she."  
  
"I very well know what has happened to Ms. Granger, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now but wait," Dumbledore said with a blank expression.  
  
"You're doing this again, you're acting like you don't know anything, yet you do know!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Harry, I think you should stop," Ron said, trying to hold Harry.  
  
"No, Ron. I know he's doing it. And I've had enough. You did this to me before, and now you're doing it to Hermione. She has done nothing but save this school and uphold its reputation, and this is what you repay her?"  
  
Harry was evidently fuming with anger. But Dumbledore merely adjusted his crescent-shaped glasses and stared at Harry for a moment. "I am aware of the achievements of Ms. Granger. And I swear in Merlin's beard that I will do anything in my power to revive her. She is after all, my friend."  
  
"But you're not doing anything!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Actually, Harry, I am," Dumbledore said as calmly as he would say 'Hello' to a first year student. "The reason I am late in this," he began, moving his eyes all around the room, "gathering, is because I felt the need to contact all the best doctors and nurses, not only in our world, but also in the non-magic world."  
  
"You. did," Harry said, feeling ashamed of himself.  
  
"Yes, I did. Now if you will excuse me, I shall be going back to my office to meet some of the doctors who have arrived. Madam Pomfrey, you shall be in charge."  
  
Dumbledore moved gracefully to the door and gave one assuring nod to Harry. Somehow, something in Harry's spirit was alive again. Finally, there was hope.  
  
Patting Harry's shoulder, Ron settled on the other bed to watch Hermione in her slumber. Then, very unexpectedly, Ron saw Hermione's hand move. "Hermione!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, turning his head automatically.  
  
And he saw it too. Madam Pomfrey as well. Hermione was slowly moving. Her eyes were evidently in an effort to be opened. As Hermione slowly drifted back to consciousness, the first thing she felt was someone's hand holding hers. She knew it was Harry. Gradually, her vision became clearer and more focused. Until she could finally see the ceiling of what appeared to be, a closed room at Hogwarts.  
  
"Where. where am I?" she tried speaking.  
  
"You're at the Hospital Wing, 'Mione. You fainted back there by the lake," Harry answered, still holding Hermione's hand.  
  
"I did? How could that have happened?" Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
"You tell me," Madam Pomfrey butt in. "Did you eat anything out of the ordinary in the past few days, Ms. Granger? Did you do anything that you think would damage your perfect health, well, aside from excessive studying, I think you've grown immune to that," she added, approaching Hermione's bed.  
  
"Not that I know of," Hermione answered. "Wait, am I going to be okay?"  
  
"Do you feel okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked her.  
  
"I think so, yah."  
  
"Well, that's good. But we'll still need to run some tests." Madam Pomfrey said, reaching at the bedside table for her checklist. "Of course, you'll be excused from your classes, not that you need them. I've heard that you've surpassed some of your teachers, and you might as well be threatening my job here. That is, if you show me a miracle and get yourself completely cured."  
  
Hermione looked up from Madam Pomfrey to Harry. "What does she mean?"  
  
"Um, they haven't traced your symptoms to any disease or any sign of weakness. As of know, we still don't know what your illness is," Harry told her.  
  
"But I just fainted," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"You fainted and we don't know why," replied Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"But it's only normal for people to faint, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"It is, within reason. Geesh, I thought you were smart. Look, you fainted for no reason at all. It's like your body just decided to give in. You record is clear. You're health is perfect, rather extraordinary for a girl your age. And then you faint. Under the shade of a tree. After you've been seen laughing, then resting for a while. Don't you see, this isn't normal anymore."  
  
"It is that bad?" Hermione asked, her face lined with worry.  
  
"If we diagnose your real illness and be able to do something about it, then it's not bad. If not, then, you can start saying your prayers. Because not even magic can help you."  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice to say!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It's the truth, Mr. Weasley. She deserves to know."  
  
A tear rolled on Hermione's cheek. She was right all along. Something bad was indeed bound to happen. It was the story of her life. Every time she feels really happy, something terrible will happen that's going to destroy her happiness. Her world is bound to crash once again.  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry. Professor Dumbledore has summoned all the best doctors in the magic and muggle world. They're bound to find a cure to this, illness, whatever it is," Harry said comfortingly. He reached for Hermione's cheeks and gave her a kiss. "And I'm here to support you. Ron and I are here."  
  
"Yah, you can count on us, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione gave a faint smile. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy, or if it was even okay to be happy. "I don't understand why all of this had happened."  
  
"Maybe it's just a one-day illness. Or maybe you just drained all your energy when you did that remarkable display of magic back in Charms," Ron suggested.  
  
"If I did drain my energy, Ron, don't you think I would have fainted right after I did the spell?"  
  
Ron frowned. "You've got a point."  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Let's just wait for more news from Professor Dumbledore. And you," Harry said, looking intently at Hermione, "you need to rest." 


	11. Doctors and Nurses

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 11: "Doctors and Nurses"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Draco settled himself on his four-poster bed while Dylan made sure the door was locked. "Are you sure that door is locked? We don't want anybody barging in."  
  
"Not even Alohomora can get it opened."  
  
"Great. Now let's get started." Draco opened the vial and immediately smelled the strong scent of the potion. He took the medicine dropper and dipped in inside. He withdrew it and placed three drops of the potion in a goblet of pumpkin juice. Using his own finger to stir, he carefully mixed the juice with the potion. "I think this is ready."  
  
"Drink up."  
  
Draco took one large gulp from the goblet and noticed that the taste of the juice was still the same. He was waiting for an after-effect, a sort of dizziness or headache, or maybe a weird sensation all over his body, but there was none.  
  
Then just as suddenly, Dylan sat beside him, carrying a piece of parchment and a quill, and started throwing questions.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Wait. Is this really necessary? And why do I feel like I'm just answering the questions from my own free will?"  
  
"We're just getting started. I just want to make sure that it's really working. Now, when was the last time you had sexual fantasies?"  
  
"Just last night. Hey!"  
  
"Now you're talking," Dylan said, grinning.  
  
"Now can we proceed to the more important questions?"  
  
"Relax. We're just getting to the good part. Um, do you think you're hot?"  
  
"Yes. What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Just making sure you're still you. Okay now, who is the most beautiful girl in school?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Good. Now, do you think Hermione Granger is hot?"  
  
"Super. Hey!"  
  
"This is cool," Dylan commented.  
  
"If you keep on doing this, I swear I'll shove that bottle down you're throat," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, sorry. But don't you think it's fun?"  
  
"I don't need a potion to admit that Hermione Granger is hot. Now ask the real questions!"  
  
"Here we go. Do you love Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How much do you love her?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Are you willing to love her more than you love yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you believe in unconditional love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think your love for Hermione is unconditional?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, you're willing to love her no matter what?"  
  
"Yes! Where is this going? You're getting redundant."  
  
"Just be patient. Here, do you think you can be satisfied with only a friendship with Hermione?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I can't believe this." Dylan stood up and left the parchment on the bed. He took the bottle of Veritaserum and poured all of its contents into the goblet. "Now drink this."  
  
"What?" Draco stared at Dylan like he was a madman. "I'm not going to! Look, if you don't want my answers, then it's not my problem."  
  
Dylan was still holding the goblet in front of Draco. "I just want to make sure that it's working properly. What if your emotions are still there, holding you back?"  
  
"Nothing's holding me back, Dylan. You know that."  
  
"Then it wouldn't hurt if you drink more juice."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, feeling okay?" Harry just brought Hermione some food. Ron was dozing off on the other bed, oblivious that he had been sleeping for three hours and counting.  
  
"Ron seems more tired than me. I'm telling you, I feel okay. There's no need for these doctors and for all these tests," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we'll have to make sure that this won't happen again. This is all for your own good, anyway," Harry said.  
  
"But I'm getting bored in here, just lying in bed all day." Hermione looked out the window. "I should be studying or practicing some spell. There's a lot to learn."  
  
"I think you've learned enough already. Including the fact that you're not invincible from illness," Harry said, kissing her on the forehead. "I have something for you."  
  
Hermione grinned. "What is it?"  
  
"You're not the only one who knows how do to spells, you know." Harry took out his wand and pointed it on the space beside Hermione. "Orchideous!"  
  
A bouquet of fresh flowers appeared from the tip of his wand and landed beside Hermione. "This is beautiful, Harry!" Hermione smelled the roses and Harry could see the brightness on her face. "Thanks."  
  
"I'd do anything to make my girl happy." Harry leaned over and they kissed. They felt it would never end. Until somebody cleared his throat and made Hermione almost jump from bed when she opened her eyes.  
  
When Harry turned around, he almost fell at Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"I see I've missed a lot ever since I left," Dumbledore said. It was embarrassing enough for the headmaster to see them making out, but it was too much when the whole horde of doctors and nurses were there. "I think it's time to wake up Mr. Weasley," he said, gesturing at Ron as he moved towards them.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I would like you to meet the best doctors I know." Both Harry and Hermione were amazed at the work Dumbledore has put up just for Hermione's illness. There were like twenty doctors filling up the ward and they could not even see Ron anymore because of the growing crowd.  
  
Two doctors came forward beside Dumbledore. "This is Doctor Louis," Dumbledore said, motioning for the tall doctor on his right, about his height, wearing square framed eyeglasses. "He's the best muggle doctor in England."  
  
"I'll do my best to be able to diagnose your illness, Ms. Granger. I'll prove that magic isn't everything," said Doctor Louis.  
  
"Magic may not be everything, but it is something. Don't worry, Hermione, isn't it? I'll help you get rid of this sickness, if you know what I mean," said a bearded man on Dumbledore's left, who was a lot shorter than Dumbledore. It also wasn't hard to notice that standing beside the headmaster like that made him look like Dumbledore's miniature version.  
  
"This is Doctor Wellington, best magic doctor in England. He runs St. Mungo's," Dumbledore explained. This doctor wasn't wearing a uniform, and was rather wearing a casual outfit: jeans, shirt, a vest, and a yellow scarf. The only identification in his body was the green band he was wearing around his right wrist. Upon seeing that both Harry and Hermione were looking at it, he immediately put up his wrist for everyone to see.  
  
"I see you've noticed my wrist band. I'm kinda fond of it. Gives me the feeling that I am always at St. Mungo's," Doctor Wellington explained.  
  
"That explains your behavior," commented Doctor Louis.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Boys, Boys. Stop arguing in front the patient," said a voice Hermione recognized. Harry thought it was Madam Pomfrey. Then they saw that the crowd was parting to let in another person. When Hermione finally saw who it was, she gasped. "Mom!"  
  
"Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Glad to meet you Harry, Professor Dumbledore," she said.  
  
Hermione kneeled on her bed and threw her arms around her mother. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, honey. I was so delighted when they contacted me. But not so much when they told me why," Mrs. Granger said. "Are you okay?" she asked, surveying Hermione from head to foot. "Well, you look fine to me."  
  
"That's because you're here, mom," Hermione replied.  
  
She gave her mother another hug. "Oh, that's so sweet, honey."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Hermione, your mom is here to take care of you. She will be your own personal nurse, well, aside from Madam Pomfrey, of course," Professor Dumbledore butted in.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Really," Mrs. Granger said, beaming widely.  
  
"Er- no offense Mrs. Granger, but, aren't you a dentist and not a nurse?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I am, and I am proud to be. But I am her mother after all," Mrs. Granger answered.  
  
The only thing Harry could do was smile.  
  
"Okay! Enough of the moment!" shouted Madam Pomfrey, who just emerged from her office. "Professor, my patient needs a rest," she said. "And would somebody please wake Mr. Weasley up! He's getting squashed in there!"  
  
Harry and Hermione gasped when they remembered Ron. As the crowd slowly departed, he gradually became visible on the other bed. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand, waved it in the air, and a very loud and audible sound of Mrs. Weasley screaming for Ron to wake up was heard.  
  
Ron instantly sat up, eyes still closed, and began grappling at the air. "I've got you now, I've got you now!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Ron, wake up!"  
  
When Ron opened his eyes, he saw Harry, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, a thin woman with bushy brown hair he recognized after a second as Hermione's mom, and Madam Pomfrey, all gaping at him.  
  
"Uh, what did I miss?" Ron asked, turning red all over the face.  
  
"A lot, Ron," Hermione answered. "A lot." 


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 12: "The Truth Will Set You Free"  
  
"I've had enough. We have to end this right now," Draco said, standing up, reaching for his wand, and pointing it at the goblet. "Evanesco!" Immediately, the contents of the goblet vanished.  
  
"Why are you always in a hurry every time we talk about your feelings?" Dylan said, sitting by the bed, and watching Draco unlock the door magically.  
  
"Because there really is nothing to talk about. You know how I feel about Hermione. The potion has proven it. And it has also proven that it is okay for me to maintain even just a friendship with her."  
  
"But you love her."  
  
Draco slammed the door shut just when he was about to go out. "You don't get it, don't you? How can you ask me about unconditional love when you don't know what it really means?"  
  
"All I know is that if you love her unconditionally, then you will fight for how you feel."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Then you have a very twisted idea of love. Loving her unconditionally means loving her with all my heart, without asking for anything in return. If it means letting her stay with Harry, then that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"Even if it will hurt you?"  
  
"Even if it will hurt me, I don't care. Because all I want is for Hermione to be happy. And maybe, just maybe, seeing her happy with another person would make me happy too."  
  
Dylan brushed his hair with his fingers and shook his head. "But you can be happier being with her."  
  
"But she won't be."  
  
"Is this always about her?"  
  
"Yes. And that's what love is."  
  
"I still don't understand," Dylan said, throwing his arms up.  
  
Draco slowly approached him and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Dylan, do you love your mother?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Would you be willing to sacrifice your own happiness just for her?" Draco said, putting his hand on top of Dylan's shoulder. "Because you love her."  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Then that's exactly how I feel about Hermione."  
  
"But she's not your mother."  
  
Draco grinned. "She doesn't have to be."  
  
Dylan had only about a second to ponder on the thought when the door flew open and Crabbe and Goyle came in laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Granger's sick. And they don't know what hit her," Goyle replied.  
  
Draco's eyes grew in shock. "What? What do you mean she's sick?"  
  
"Geesh, Draco. Since when did you care?" Crabbe answered.  
  
"Since now!" he shouted, attacking Crabbe with his bare hands. The punch was so hard that it knocked Crabbe out of his bed.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco asked, turning to face a dumbfounded Goyle. But Goyle was too afraid to speak.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dylan asked as Draco immediately ran towards the door.  
  
"Hospital Wing," he replied. "And you're coming with me."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What is that noise?" cried Madam Pomfrey as she went out from her office.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Draco finally emerged at the doorway. Behind him was Dylan. "Hermione, are you-"  
  
Seeing everyone inside the ward looking at him in bewilderment, Draco suddenly found that his voice was lost. Hermione was seated on her bed, and Harry was beside her. Ron was on the opposite bed, staring at him all puzzled. But Hermione suddenly burst into laughter, and was followed by Harry, then by Ron.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco muttered.  
  
"I thought you'd never come," Hermione replied.  
  
"How could that be possible?" Draco said, going inside and taking a seat beside Ron. "I'm sorry, I just heard."  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked.  
  
"J-Just in the common room."  
  
Hermione beamed widely.  
  
"Why do you look so happy? I thought you were sick?"  
  
"I am sick. I'm just glad you're here. And I'm flattered you were worried about me."  
  
Draco suddenly turned pink.  
  
"Is that blush I see on Draco Malfoy's face?" Ron said, nudging Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahem," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered something on his ear. Both Draco and Ron looked at each other, wondering what it was about. Then, Harry stood up from his seat, grabbed Ron by the arm, and dragged him all the way outside.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you alone," Hermione answered.  
  
Draco glanced at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. Hermione knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry, she won't come out until she hears a noise. So," she reached for her wand from under the bedsheets and pointed it on the office door, "Silencio."  
  
"Now she won't hear us," she said, tucking the wand under the sheets again. Looking up, Hermione saw that Draco wasn't smiling at all. He looked pale and uneasy. "Draco, what's going on?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing, I. I'm just, just worried about you, that's all."  
  
"I promise I'll get better soon, so don't you worry. There are a lot of doctors helping me get better, well, actually, they don't know what my illness is yet."  
  
Draco looked up, more worried that ever. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would get all worried. It's just that they haven't traced the reason of my sudden weakness yet, and they are trying their best to diagnose me and find me a cure" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"A day"  
  
"That's too long." Draco turned around and walked towards the window. "Do you know what the funny thing is? It's you who has to experience all this. Of all people who could come up with this kind of mysterious ailment, it has to be you. Why?"  
  
"Maybe it's part of the test that I am being put through," Hermione answered. She wasn't sure where the conversation was leading, but somehow, it made her feel good talking to Draco like this.  
  
"Isn't it enough that you've done your best to make everyone you love happy, and somehow even forgot to take care of yourself?"  
  
"That's why I'm going through this. This is how I learn."  
  
"What if you don't escape it?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was he trying to say goodbye to her? "Please don't say that."  
  
"I have to, Hermione. Because if I don't say it, then it's only going to hurt me more. It hurts me that I have caused you so much pain before, that it took so long before you learned to forgive me, that we just became friends and you suddenly get sick with no certain chances of healing, and I just stand here, watching you there, smiling at me, being able to do nothing for you," Draco said, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Why are you saying this? I'm not going to die," Hermione said, her eyes getting watery as well.  
  
"Because I can't risk not being able to tell you what I feel, now that I have a chance."  
  
"What you talking about, Draco?"  
  
"I love you Hermione! I know you heard it when we talked by the lake, but I'm saying it again. Do you how painful it is to be close to you and not be able to tell you how I really feel? Before, all I wanted was to be your friend, for you to accept me as your friend. And now that I'm your friend, I realized that I couldn't handle it. Because every time something bad happens to you, something like this, I have to be there to comfort you, to be near you again. And then I see you with Harry, you're both happy and in love. It hurts me that you don't know how I feel, but it hurts me more that I cannot tell you because it might ruin our friendship. It's just so hard."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Hermione didn't know what to say. She just let her tears fall down her face, not knowing when they would end. Her suspicions were right, after all. But now that they have been confirmed, and she was caught unguarded, she didn't know what to do about it. It was time to face the truth and she wasn't ready. "Draco, I."  
  
"You don't have to say it, I know."  
  
"If I could only take away how you feel, right now, and never let it come back, I would," she said, more tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do? What can I do?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco said, turning around and looking up the sky outside. "When I allowed myself to love you, I also opened myself for more pain. I knew there was no way in the world that you would love me, and I'd just have to live with the friendship we have."  
  
"Look at me!" Hermione said. "Look at me!" Draco turned around, but it was hard for him to look straight at her. "Are we still friends?" she asked. "Answer me!"  
  
Draco finally smiled. "I will always be your friend, Hermione."  
  
Upon hearing this, Hermione finally smiled as well. "Good, because I can't bear to lose you." Draco approached Hermione and gave her a hug. He has accepted how things have turned out. He was glad that he and Hermione are still friends. But most importantly, he was happy for her, and for Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt Hermione's body became a little heavier. When he withdrew his embrace, he was stunned when Hermione fell on the bed, unconscious. "Hermione!" 


	13. Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 13: "Mistaken Identity"  
  
Everything went so fast. Harry and Ron came rushing back inside the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was summoned, and Professor Dumbledore came just in time. Hermione was finally brought to St. Mungo's. While Harry, Ron, and Draco were given special permission by Dumbledore to stay at St. Mungo's so that they could watch over Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Granger, who had just arrived from a meeting with the doctors, was immediately summoned to Dumbledore's office. There, the news was broken to her. As expected, she burst into crying, but Dumbledore swore that he would do anything under his power to help Hermione.  
  
In the meantime, Harry, Ron, and Draco were quietly sitting outside of Hermione's room. Neither of them would speak, especially about the situation, until Harry stood up walked towards the window, watching Hermione struggle with an unknown disease.  
  
"How can the girl I love, who is also the most powerful girl I know, get weak for no apparent reason, and slowly fall apart right in front of my eyes? It doesn't seem to fit," he said.  
  
Ron stood up and walked beside Harry. "Hang in there, Harry. Everything would be okay. Don't worry."  
  
"Where is Dumbledore, anyway?" Draco finally spoke.  
  
Ron turned to look at him. "Probably still at Hogwarts, trying to comfort Hermione's mother," he said. "I'm amazed at that old man. How can he balance all his duties as our headmaster, and still be able to take care of personal situations such as this?"  
  
"That's probably why he's called the greatest wizard that ever existed," Draco commented.  
  
"I just hope he's powerful enough to find a cure for Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Both Ron and Draco looked at him. "Just have faith, Harry. Dumbledore has never let us down," said Ron.  
  
"Ron's right," Draco said.  
  
***  
  
Dylan can't help but feel uneasy. He had just heard the news about Hermione, and somehow, he feels guilty about it, though he doesn't know why.  
  
He paced back and forth at his room, trying his best to calm down, but only in vain. He sat down at his bed and stared out the window. He could see the sun shining brightly outside. He was there when Draco confessed his love for Hermione. He had heard everything. He was standing by the doorway, neither of the two aware that he was listening.  
  
A lot of the things Draco had told him has sunk in. What Draco said about unconditional love really got him thinking. Was everything he has done worth it?  
  
Then a knock was heard at the door. Dylan screwed up his face because he didn't want to be disturbed. Standing up and walking towards the door, he reluctantly turned the knob for the unexpected visitor. "Who is it?"  
  
"The headmaster wishes to talk to you, Mr. Watson," answered Professor McGonagall. And from the apprehensive look on her face and the tone of her voice, Dylan knew right away that he was in trouble.  
  
***  
  
Professor McGonagall had led him in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. They had both climbed, or rather, ridden an ascending staircase that brought them facing the front door. McGonagall knocked twice and the door was opened.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting on his chair behind the desk. Dylan was expecting him to look livid but he wasn't. To his great surprise, Dumbledore stood up from his chair, walked around the desk, and extended his right hand for Dylan to shake, with a rather pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"I am glad to finally meet you, Mr. Watson," said Dumbledore as Dylan hesitantly took his hand and shook it slightly. "Now, please take a seat."  
  
Dylan sat on the only other chair inside the office, which was positioned facing Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I shall be checking back in an hour," said Professor McGonagall, who gave Dumbledore that same apprehensive look and a slight nod, and left immediately, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sitting back on his own chair, Dumbledore faced Dylan still wearing the same smile he had a few minutes ago. Now Dylan could not think of any reason why the headmaster would ask to meet him, smiling like a grown man looking down upon an infant, and not saying any word, yet, as to why he was called there in the first place.  
  
Having enough of the disturbing look Dumbledore was giving him, Dylan resorted to fascinating himself by the odd sorts of mechanisms, portraits, and volumes of books that were surrounding him. "I like your office," he said. "It looks. professional."  
  
"I am certainly delighted by your description, Mr. Watson, but could you please tell me why you think you are in my office," Dumbledore answered back.  
  
"I don't know. You're the one who called me, Professor," Dylan said, trying to hide his irritation.  
  
"Do you know what Professor McGonagall and I were doing here at Hogwarts when we should be dealing with matters concerning Ms. Granger's condition- you do know Ms. Granger, right?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I do not know what you were doing," Dylan replied, playing with the hem of his robes.  
  
"Minerva just called me about an hour ago because she appears to have noticed a flaw in our reception quill."  
  
"Excuse me? With what?"  
  
"You see, Dylan-can I call you Dylan?" Dylan nodded, "Every year, Minerva puts out a special quill that writes down the names of every eleven year old that is qualified to study here at Hogwarts. But when she checked on it an hour ago, she found out that it has, for no apparent reason, been tampered with."  
  
Dylan shifted on his seat. "There were supposed to be 32 students accepted in Hogwarts this year. But when she recounted the number of students that have been distributed into each house, it totaled 33."  
  
"And what does that mean, exactly?" Dylan asked, shifting yet again on his seat.  
  
"It means that someone is here at Hogwarts when he's not supposed to." Dylan almost slipped from his chair. "Are you okay, Mr. Watson?"  
  
"Y-Yes, headmaster."  
  
"Then I guess it wouldn't be a problem if you would tell me what you are doing here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, gazing at Dylan from beneath his half-moon spectacles. "Who are you, Mr. Watson?" 


	14. Father and Son

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 14: "Father and Son"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Hermione still hasn't awakened, and the doctors still have no news about their diagnosis. Time was running fast, and Hermione was slowly losing her life. As he held her hand, he wished that he could just give her all his energy. He was just so tired of waiting. He was tired of people telling him to 'hang in there.' Somehow, he felt that he too, like Hermione, was slipping into death. And nothing seemed strong enough to hold on to.  
  
"Harry," called a voice from behind him. It was Professor Dumbledore. "I need to speak with you and Mr. Malfoy for a moment," he said.  
  
Harry stood up from the chair that he put up beside Hermione's bed, kissed Hermione's hand, and followed Professor Dumbledore outside.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is waiting in Wellington's office. I'll be with you in a short while," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry wasn't sure of what was going on. He only hoped they had found a cure for Hermione. Then again, why was Dumbledore calling him and Draco? He shook the thought off his head. It couldn't be. Dumbledore wouldn't just let Hermione die, would he?  
  
Harry turned the corner and found Wellington's office. Opening the door, he did found Draco there. He was sitting on a dark green leather couch, rather silent and seemed at a loss. He didn't even notice that Harry had entered.  
  
Harry sat down beside Draco and patted Draco's shoulder. "I have faith in Dumbledore. And you should, too."  
  
Draco looked up at him and Harry saw that his eyes were swollen from crying. "Don't worry, I will," he answered.  
  
Harry nodded and they sat there quietly, until Dumbledore arrived. Draco looked up and gasped when he saw who Dumbledore came in with.  
  
"Dylan?" he exclaimed.  
  
"You know him?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's in Slytherin," Draco replied, straightening up from his seat, "I just hope he doesn't have anything to do with what happened to Hermione."  
  
Dylan took a large gulp.  
  
"Now, now. Let's all take a moment to get to know our visitor," Dumbledore said as he took a seat behind Wellington's desk.  
  
"Visitor? Professor, what are you talking about? Who's he?" asked Harry  
  
"Let's just say Mr. Watson doesn't come from around here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"He's a muggle, then."  
  
"He's not a muggle. He came from a wealthy wizard family, just like me. What I don't understand is, what is he doing here?" Draco butted in.  
  
Harry knitted his eyebrows. "Wait. You're the guy who grabbed Hermione by the hallway! She said you might be related," Harry said.  
  
"Related? Hermione and Dylan?" Draco asked. "That's not possible!"  
  
"That's what I told her."  
  
Dylan was stuck on the very spot he was standing. Not only was he being interrogated by Harry and Draco, he was also being watched by Dumbledore.  
  
"Dylan, why don't you speak? Why did Professor Dumbledore take you here?" Draco asked.  
  
But Dylan was out of words. Draco's penetrating stare and Harry's anxious gaze rendered him speechless. Dylan turned his head to Dumbledore for support. But Dumbledore only gave him a nod.  
  
"In that very short span of time that Mr. Watson and I made eye contact, we have come into an agreement that I would do the talking on his behalf," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.  
  
"But Professor, why don't you let him tell us what's going on?"  
  
"Because you might not believe what he is going to say if it came from his mouth," Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and moved around the desk, approaching Dylan's side. Resting his hand on Dylan's shoulder, making Dylan feel all the more uneasy, he spoke, "To start off, Harry, I believe you have some knowledge about devices that allow people to travel back in time."  
  
Harry looked at him incredulously. "Professor, are you talking about the Time Turner?"  
  
"Wait! What does that have to do with Dylan?" Draco butted in.  
  
Dumbledore looked from Harry to Draco. "Mr. Watson here, as it may sound unbelievable, came from the future."  
  
***  
  
Ron was watching over Hermione from behind the door when Mrs. Granger arrived. It was evident that she had been crying and Ron knew she needed support.  
  
Giving Mrs. Granger a hug, Ron whispered to her ear, "I know Hermione's strong. She'll fight this."  
  
Drawing back from the embrace, Ron saw that Mrs. Granger had finally smiled. Ron took her hand and led her to the bench.  
  
"I've always seen Hermione as a fighter. When she was just a young girl, she would ignore every time she would fall down and get wounded. She would just smile and say that it would heal anyway. And they did heal, oftentimes faster than usual," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"That's because Hermione always had magic inside of her," Ron said.  
  
"Do you know how proud her father and I are that Hermione is our daughter? You couldn't imagine how happy we were when she received her letter. We never really thought that she was a witch. Though she would occasionally show some signs of magic, especially whenever she's angry, or afraid. Hermione's the best thing that happened in our lives."  
  
"She's also the best thing that happened at Hogwarts, Mrs. Granger. Well, aside from Harry," Ron said.  
  
Smiling, Mrs. Granger opened the purse she was carrying and took out what appeared to be a small picture. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
Ron leaned forward to get a better look at the image. "Is that Hermione's grandma?"  
  
"She most certainly is," Mrs. Granger said. "I think it was from her that Hermione inherited her magic."  
  
"I bet she was as kindhearted, clever and powerful as Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Actually, she was," said Mrs. Granger, smiling at the picture.  
  
***  
  
"The future?" Harry and Draco said in unison.  
  
"Unless you have hearing ailments, I can very well say that you both heard me correctly," Dumbledore said.  
  
Both Harry and Draco were staring at Dylan like he was some strange display from a museum.  
  
"So, who are you, Hermione's daughter?" Harry joked. Dylan's eyes widened when he heard this. Harry turned serious. "I was just joking."  
  
"You're-you're Hermione's son?" Draco asked.  
  
"Her future son," Dylan answered.  
  
"This is crazy," Harry commented.  
  
"It's the truth," Dylan replied.  
  
"I knew there was something different about him when Professor McGonagall and I found out that he wasn't in the original list of students," Dumbledore said. "And when I passed by him once by the corridor."  
  
Dumbledore turned to look at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, do you remember the time Mr. Watson just suddenly vanished after you saw him grabbing Hermione?"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Now that you've mentioned it."  
  
"Where did you think Mr. Watson go?"  
  
"I thought he escaped or something."  
  
"Well, he didn't escape Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "As Mr. Watson had told me, he and Hermione were on the other hallway when you saw them. Then, after you commanded him to stay away from her, he just disappeared. You might have thought that he just hid under the shadows and escaped when you couldn't see him. But the moment you stepped onto that hallway, you, Mr. Malfoy, made him disappear."  
  
"I don't understand, Professor," Draco replied, obviously bewildered by what he was being told. Harry himself, couldn't understand what Dumbledore what saying.  
  
"Let me explain," Dumbledore said, returning to his seat and gesturing for Dylan to take one as well. "Dylan did not travel through a Time Turner, because that would have been impossible. He came from a distant future, about 16 years from now. The Time Turner doesn't have that power. Fortunately for him, his father possesses a book that contained a spell, that when modified, would take him years into the past and be able to exist in that time. But as expected, the book was illegal, so as the magic it contained. When Dylan traveled back in time, he caused a rip in the time- space continuum, damaging its balance."  
  
"And what is the effect of damaging the time-space continuum?" Harry asked.  
  
"Worse than you could ever imagine," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Then why did his father allow him to use the spell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe his father didn't know," Draco answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco looked from Professor Dumbledore to Harry.  
  
"Only one family possesses a book that contains that kind of powerful black magic," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, what are you talking about? And how do you know about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because my grandfather wrote that book," he said. "And it is currently in the possession of my father. And sooner or later, it will be passed down to me."  
  
Draco rested his back on the couch and stared up the ceiling. "I'm Dylan's father!" 


	15. The Life that was Forced to Exist

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 15: "The Life that was Forced to Exist"  
  
"This is not happening," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, it is. And there's your proof," Draco said, gesturing towards Dylan.  
  
Harry straightened on his seat. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Hermione ended up together?"  
  
"Actually, they didn't," Dylan butt in.  
  
"Then why do they have a son? Why are you here?"  
  
"Five years from now, you and Hermione will be engaged. But you will also be busy being an Auror. Ron was busy taking care of his family, so Draco was left looking after Hermione. You didn't mind because he was your friend, and you even asked him to look after her. Until one night, something happened between them."  
  
Both Harry and Draco gasped.  
  
"It wasn't like that. It was more of an accident. Hermione took out some wine and asked Draco to drink. They were only supposed to have some fun, but they both got drunk, and-you know what happened next."  
  
"I'm not hearing this," Harry said, shaking his head with his hand on his temple.  
  
"Do you think you're the only one having a hard time trying to believe this? I have an illegitimate son!" Draco said.  
  
Dumbledore, who was well aware of the tension, decided to butt in. "Dylan, could you please tell them why you decided to drop by 16 years into the past?" he suggested.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at him like he was going to do something dangerous.  
  
Dylan looked at Harry. "Hermione didn't know she was pregnant, not until the two of you got married, which was only a few months later. She didn't know how to tell you, so she just made you believe that it was your son. Eleven years later, when I got my letter from Hogwarts, Hermione decided to tell you the truth. Of course, you didn't take it very well. You got so angry that you left home for many days. Life was hell from then on. Hermione-mom, was crying all the time, and she didn't even seem to notice I was there. I tried to find out who my real father was, and when I did, I went to see him. You, of course," he said, looking at Draco, "was shocked to hear the news, and it was hard for you to accept me. But I came at the manor everyday, just dropping by, just in case you've changed your mind. Until one day, when I came, you told me that you weren't ready to have a son. I told you all wanted was for you to acknowledge my existence, and see you every once and a while. But you said you weren't ready to accept me. It hurt me so bad that I just ran away from you as far as possible. But I got lost inside the mansion. I ended up inside the library, and there, I found the book. And when I opened it, I saw the spell that would bring me back in time so that I could help mom and my real father end up together. That way I would have a family. And not be alone anymore. But all I did was screw everything up. And now, my mom's life is in danger. All because of me. If she dies, I have nothing to go back to. If she dies, I wouldn't even exist. I should have known better."  
  
The room was quiet as if there was nobody there. Dylan was looking down on the floor. Both Draco and Harry were staring up the ceiling. Professor Dumbledore was just observing the three of them. "The rip that I was talking about," Dumbledore cut in the silence, though no one bothered to look at him, "didn't allow Dylan, Hermione, and you, Draco, to be at one distinct space at the same time-the very reason why Dylan vanished when you entered that hallway."  
  
"But it was an open space, there was no physical barrier separating us," Draco said, finally looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Doorways, windows, and the corners of hallways and corridors are invisible barriers, Draco," said Dumbledore. "They are where shadows often lie, hidden from the light of the sun."  
  
"That is why I didn't enter the Hospital Wing when you dragged me there. I have learned my lesson before," Dylan told Draco. "That is also why I never go down the Great Hall whenever you and Hermione are there."  
  
"And where do you exactly go when you vanish?" Draco asked.  
  
"I go back to my time. Then I just cast the spell again."  
  
Harry suddenly looked down at them. "Does this rip, the one you are talking about, does this have anything to do with what is happening to Hermione?"  
  
Dumbledore gazed at him surprisingly. "Yes, Harry, it has."  
  
"I don't understand," Draco said.  
  
"You see, messing with the time-space continuum has serious consequences. Just the fact that Dylan has traveled back in time can make damaging changes in his present, our future. You remember, Harry, how strict I was when I asked you and Hermione to use the Time Turner before?" Dumbledore said. "The long term effect of this 'hole' Dylan's illegal journey has created, is the imbalance of life here and in the future."  
  
"Imbalance?" Draco butt in.  
  
"Best way to describe it," Dumbledore answered. "Every soul has its own place and time. When Dylan traveled back illegally, his soul was forced to exist in our time. As an effect, to redeem the balance that was altered, one life must be taken."  
  
"Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"But why her?" Harry said, standing up. "Why does she have to pay for what he has done?" he cried, pointing at Dylan.  
  
"Yah, why not me?" Draco said, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Because Dylan came from her," Dumbledore said. "It was natural that her soul would be taken away."  
  
Dylan stood up as well. "I would just go back. I have caused too much trouble here. If that's what I have to do to save my mother's life, then I'll do it," he said.  
  
"How do I know you're just doing it to save yourself?" Harry said, grabbing Dylan by the collar. "If Hermione dies, you won't have a life to go back to."  
  
"Harry, let him go," Draco said.  
  
"No! He's the reason why this is happening to Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
"And you're the reason why I went back here in the first place!" Dylan shouted. "You weren't a good father to me! You just dismissed me when you learned I wasn't your son. Besides, do you think I still have a life to go back to even if she lives? I still wouldn't have succeeded in my original plan even if I go back," Dylan added, "I would have gained nothing." He didn't bother freeing himself from Harry's grasp. He knew that somehow, he still deserved it.  
  
Draco stood up and took hold of the Harry's arm, the one that held Dylan's collar. "Release him, Harry. He's got a point."  
  
"Just because he's your son, doesn't mean you should take his side!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not taking sides! Didn't you hear what he said? Even if he goes back now, nothing in his life would have changed; he wouldn't even have a life to begin with! The very fact that we already know our future ensures that it is bound to be altered. Dylan wouldn't even be born. But at least Hermione gets to live," Draco shouted back.  
  
Harry released Dylan's collar. He sat back on the couch and buried his face on his hands. Draco sat beside him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's the only plan we've got."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Dumbledore stood up. "I guess your silence means we've got a plan. Dylan, are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"I wouldn't even remember about it," Dylan answered.  
  
"Then it's settled." 


	16. Restoring the Balance

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 16: "Restoring the Balance"  
  
"Um, Professor, could I talk to Harry for a moment, alone?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore walked towards the door. "Come on, Dylan," he called out. "Let's watch over your mother."  
  
After Dumbledore and Dylan left, Draco stood up and paced back and forth in front of the couch. Harry looked at him worryingly. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Draco stopped pacing. "I want you to know something," he said.  
  
"Is this about Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. But it's also about Dylan."  
  
Draco sat beside Harry. "Harry, before Hermione lost her consciousness, I-I confessed my love for her. But of course, she was in love with you, so I wasn't really expecting anything in return and-"  
  
"Draco," Harry butt in. "I always knew Hermione was special to you. And it's okay. I'm glad you care for her this much."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Actually, no." Draco rested his back on the couch and stared at the opposite wall. "Harry, for the past week, Dylan has been helping me. steal Hermione from you. That was his, shall we say, plan."  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"But it didn't work," Draco said, looking at Harry. "Because I realized she wouldn't be happy if she was with me, because it's you whom she loves. When Dylan had me drink Veritaserum to reveal my true feelings, he asked me if I was willing to do anything just to prove to Hermione that I deserve her love, and I said yes. But he never asked me if I was willing to give her up for her own happiness, the one question I had always asked myself. I had known the answer all along."  
  
"Draco, why didn't you tell us right away?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure if I even wanted to tell you in the first place. Dylan was great at manipulating, I could tell you that. But the thing is, no matter how good he was, it still wouldn't have worked if I didn't have any bad intention at all."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me? That you wanted this somehow?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I am. If I was able to let this happen, then how can I be sure that it won't happen again-me hurting you, and also Hermione in the process? You heard what would happen in the future. I just couldn't bear being able to do something like that to you and Hermione."  
  
"But you just proved that you are different. The Draco that is Dylan's father is different from the Draco I know, the Draco that is my friend, Hermione's friend. It doesn't matter what your original intention was. It only matters that you were able to stop yourself from doing something wrong, and learn the lesson behind it. It just proves how much you've changed."  
  
Draco gave Harry a hug. He wasn't sure if it was okay. But for the first time in his life, he felt that he and Harry were really friends. It felt good to be finally accepted, and understood.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said, retreating from the hug.  
  
"I think you should thank yourself," Harry said, giving Draco a comforting smile.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore and Dylan were both standing by Hermione's bed. Dylan was surveying his mother, while holding her hand.  
  
"No wonder why Hermione somehow recognized you. You do look alike."  
  
Dylan looked behind him. It was Harry. He, Ron, and Mrs. Granger had just entered the room.  
  
"Well, except that his hair is straight," said Ron, who was just behind Harry.  
  
Dylan was surprised when an older woman came to her and threw her arms around him. "Excuse me, who are you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Don't you think Grandma deserves a hug?" Mrs. Granger said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, we've told them everything," Harry told Dylan.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Ron said.  
  
"I can't believe I have a grandson. A grandson!" Mrs. Granger yelled happily.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Dylan asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look. Draco was standing outside, watching them from the open doorway. The moment he enters is the moment Dylan would vanish. But there are still a lot of things he would like to say to him.  
  
"It would have been better if he got my eyes," they heard him speak.  
  
"Don't worry. I got something more noticeable," Dylan said.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Ron.  
  
"My arrogance," Draco replied, smiling.  
  
***  
  
Dylan went out of the room to talk to Draco before he leaves. He knew this was his chance to settle the matter with his real father once and for all.  
  
"Don't give me that look," Dylan said, seeing the stoic look on Draco's face. "I'm still your son and I still want to get to know you."  
  
"But in a few minutes I won't have you anymore," Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll always have me. There in your heart."  
  
Draco closed his eyes. "Why do we even have to say goodbye. We only knew each other for like an hour."  
  
"We've known each other for days," Dylan said, grinning.  
  
"But I've only known you as my son," Draco said, opening his eyes again.  
  
Dylan looked straight in Draco's eyes. "I want you to know that even if you rejected me, I still loved you."  
  
"And I want you to know that I will always love your mother. Whatever lifetime she may be in."  
  
Dylan automatically threw his arms around Draco. This was his last moment with his father. Draco cherished every minute he was holding his son. He felt the bond that was connecting them, that of father and son. When they released their embrace, they knew it was time to part ways. It was hard, but they had to do it.  
  
"It's time," Draco said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's too bad you weren't able to meet your mother."  
  
"I already met her. And I know somehow she knew we were connected. Please take care of her."  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
***  
  
Everyone else that was inside the room came out. Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore shook hands with Dylan. While Mrs. Granger kept on hugging him.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Granger-" Dylan began.  
  
"Oh, call me Grandmum!" Mrs. Granger replied, now kissing Dylan on the forehead.  
  
"Er-Grandmum, why exactly are you so happy to see me? Haven't they told you I was the reason why your daughter is lying unconscious at that bed?" Dylan finished.  
  
"I know, but does it really matter?" Mrs. Granger said, throwing her hands up. "I'm only gonna see you now so I want to make the most out of it."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Grandmum-and I do call you Grandmum in my time-I like the way you cook," Dylan said.  
  
Mrs. Granger threw her arms around Dylan one last time. "I'm really gonna miss you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Grandmum," Dylan replied.  
  
Seeing them like this, Harry couldn't help but wish that he too, would have a family. He also couldn't help but admit how lucky Draco was. For somehow, he felt how having a family was like. Even if it was only for a few minutes.  
  
Separating himself from her grandmother, Dylan turned to face the door. It was time for him and Draco to go inside. But before he moved forward, Dylan turned around to look at his grandmother one last time. "Grandmum, I just want you to know that I used your maiden name as my surname while I was here."  
  
"Watson is your maiden name Ms. Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. it is," Mrs. Granger said, wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"Oh, and before I leave, just one more thing," Dylan said, turning to face the door and pulling out his wand. Draco smiled upon seeing it.  
  
"Not this again," Draco said.  
  
"You wouldn't let me go without marking the most important place in my life," Dylan said, staring at the door, then through the glass where he could see Hermione. "The only place where I got to be with my mother and father. All of us together."  
  
Draco just stared at Dylan's face as Dylan pointed his wand on the door. *I guess I wasn't a bad father after all,* he thought, *I was able to give him what he always wanted. A family.*  
  
Dylan uttered "Signeus Ignitus!" and from flames was etched a figure on the door. After the flames have subsided, everyone gasped with both amazement and sadness, as the figure became clear. It was a sketch of a family, drawn by a child-a mother, a father, and a son, with 'Mom' and 'Dad,' written in a child's handwriting, under the mother and the father. And under the son, in big bold letters, was written, 'DYLAN.'  
  
"How did you do that?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"I learned it from my mother," Dylan replied. Both Harry and Ron smiled. Dylan was indeed Hermione's son.  
  
"Amazing what love and magic can do," Dumbledore finally spoke. "Do you know how long it took me to master than spell? A month," he said. "But Ms. Granger once told me that she learned it overnight."  
  
"Mom was the best."  
  
"Yah, so was your Dad," Harry said. Draco smiled at him. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," Harry told Dylan.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. That was a different time," Dylan responded. "Just love my mom."  
  
"I will."  
  
Draco was about to take Dylan's hand when Dylan suddenly ran inside the room. "I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave," he said to Hermione. "I love you, mom," he said, letting his tears fall down. And with that, he kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
Dylan went back outside, leaving the door open.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do it like this? I could have just entered, you know," Draco said.  
  
"Trust me, Dad. You'd wanna hold me before I leave," Dylan said, not bothering to wipe his tears.  
  
Dylan gave all of them one final look and one last nod. He turned around and held Draco's hand.  
  
They slowly moved to enter. The moment they have both stepped inside the room, Dylan was gone. Everyone saw it happen. But Draco didn't. He had his eyes closed. But he felt Dylan disappear, how the feeling of holding his hand slowly vanished. And though it hurt him a lot, Draco was indeed happy that he was able to hold him.  
  
Draco stepped back and felt something on the ground. He looked down and saw a silver locket. "He dropped it right before he disappeared," Harry said.  
  
Draco picked it up and opened it. Inside, was a picture of Hermione, and of Dylan. He closed the locket and clutched it inside his palm, as tears were falling down his face.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hermione," he whispered.  
  
He turned to look at her and saw that she was still unconscious. He ran towards her as he wiped his tears and inserted the locket inside his pocket. He immediately held her hand. He heard the others' footsteps behind him as they too, approached.  
  
"Why hasn't she awakened?" Harry asked beside him.  
  
"Feel her pulse," Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco moved his fingers to feel Hermione's wrist. Tears streamed once again down his cheeks. "She's-dead." 


	17. The Life that was Taken

Disclaimer: All characters and places in the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I have created a few characters and places of my own in relation to this story. But everything else is owned by Rowling.  
  
Chapter 17: "The Life that was Taken"  
  
"NO!!! It can't be!" Harry yelled.  
  
Pushing Draco aside, Harry brought his arm under Hermione's back and pulled her motionless body upward. He cradled her with one arm, as her own arms lay suspended. He could not believe what he had just heard. But what was harder to believe was the sight laid down in front of his eyes.  
  
"Wake up, Hermione! Please wake up!" Harry cried as he gently shook Hermione, his tears meeting her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Granger wasn't able to take the pain that she felt, causing her to faint. Fortunately, Ron and Draco were both able to catch her. And after they had carefully placed her on the adjacent bed to rest, both of them were left to stand there to face the harsh reality.  
  
Dumbledore had volunteered to look after Mrs. Granger. It wasn't hard to notice that he also looked rather pale. The faint smile on his face has faded, and all that was left was an expressionless face that was hiding its sadness.  
  
Ron was speechless. Even words could not describe how he felt. He watched Harry mourn over the passing of his friend and true love, and he too could not help but shed tears over a loss that he wasn't even sure was worth it. He clearly remembered the first time he met Hermione. It was inside the Hogwarts Express, and Ron was excited to show Harry a spell to turn Ron's then pet rat, Scabbers, into a nice shade of yellow. Then Hermione came barging inside the compartment, looking for Neville Longbottom's missing toad. And there she insulted Ron's unsuccessful spell, showed them a rather effective one by repairing Harry's broken glasses, and introduced herself to them. Never did Ron imagine that he would be friend with such a girl, until Hermione covered up for them when they attacked the troll trying to save her life. And from then on, he, Harry, and Hermione became the best of friends.  
  
"I don't understand," Draco said, standing beside Ron. "It shouldn't be like this." Ron noticed that Draco's voice was shaking. He, too, was trying to hide his pain. It was the first time they had lost a friend, and never did they imagine that it would be Hermione.  
  
Harry kept on weeping as he held Hermione in his arms. He brushed her face with his fingers and stroked her hair as if she were alive. "If this was meant to be, they I shouldn't have been given a life. Because taking away the girl I love is just the same as the taken away my soul, my breath, the very reason I live."  
  
Dumbledore glided his way towards them and gazed at Harry. His glasses had become too foggy, so he had to remove them and charm them with his wand. Putting them back on, he walked towards Harry and patted his shoulder. "There is a reason for everything, Harry. And whatever the reason for this, I think it is for the best."  
  
"How could you just put on a normal face when the girl I love has died?" Harry yelled, casting away Dumbledore's hand. "Telling me that there's a reason isn't enough. I need to find out why!"  
  
"Do you think it would change anything if you do know the reason?"  
  
"I don't know. But maybe it will help me understand and even accept what has happened to her."  
  
"Then," Dumbledore began, sitting beside Harry and looking straight at Harry's face, who, on the other hand, wasn't bothering to look, "I need you to understand that the plan hadn't worked at all. When Hermione's energy wasn't restored, and her life was mercilessly taken away, I knew it, at that very moment, that the balance hasn't been reinstated."  
  
Harry turned his head to look up at Dumbledore. "What do you mean?"  
  
Both Ron and Draco were listening intently.  
  
"When Dylan had vanished, he did not return to his time, to his world. We thought that making Dylan go back would restore the balance and put things back where they belong. But Dylan's non-existence meant that no life was to be restored in our time. Dylan did not go back. Hermione's life was still taken away."  
  
"So that's it? She's gone and there's nothing we can do?" Harry's head turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
Standing up, Dumbledore gestured for Ron and Draco to leave the room with him. He understood that Harry needed to be alone. And it too wasn't difficult for the two to understand that.  
  
"Harry," Ron said before he left. "You're not the only one who's missing Hermione. We're missing her too. But for what it's worth, she had taught us one important lesson: the value of love. So don't you dare sit on that ship alone! We're with you."  
  
Harry gave one swift but reassuring nod. He looked past Ron and saw Draco smiling at him beneath his tears, and Professor Dumbledore giving him the look of hope. He had forgotten that he had friends. Friends whom he can lean on to for support. And he was grateful.  
  
Ron, Draco, and Dumbledore had left the room. Harry knew it was his only chance to bid his love farewell. After dueling with Lord Voldemort in several instances, fighting the basilisk, having to go through a competition, and putting his life in danger for countless times, he knew this was the hardest thing he had do.  
  
He reached for Hermione's hand and kissed it. As he held it tightly, he let his tears stream down his face. "Hermione, I just want you to know how much I love you. If there was anything I can do to keep you from leaving me, you know very well that I would have done it. But maybe this is our destiny, to hold on to our love until we meet again. Please wait for me. I know that someday we will be together, and by then, nothing would be able to keep us apart."  
  
Harry kissed her hand once more. Then he managed to smile. "You know, I would have wanted to marry you in the future, and then we'll have kids. But I guess fate has other plans for us. And though this has happened, I will always believe that our souls are meant for each other. And the link that is joining them will never be broken. Not even by time."  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt something move on his hand. And when he looked down, he saw it: Hermione's fingers were moving!  
  
Looking up, he speechlessly watched Hermione's eyelids slowly move upward. And within seconds, just like a miracle, Hermione's dark brown eyes were staring up at him. And it was full of love.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled, wrapping her tightly around his arms. "You're alive!" Harry felt that he never wanted to let her go. From having the worst feeling in his life, Harry now couldn't be any happier. It was indeed a miracle. And his happiness was beyond words.  
  
"Harry, where am I? Why are you acting like I died and was brought back to life? And why are you wrapping your arms so tightly? I can't breathe!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
The people outside had heard all the commotion. Running to see what was happening, both Ron and Draco gasped when they saw that Hermione was alive: breathing and yelling.  
  
"Harry, let go first!"  
  
Ron and Draco ran to them and enclosed them in a big hug. Soon, Harry and Hermione were also being squeezed by Ron and Draco.  
  
"Boys! Let go!!!" Hermione yelled. Immediately, the three let go of their embrace and watched Hermione with beaming faces. "What?"  
  
They just stared at her like she was a prize they had won. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, was standing by the doorway, once carrying the smile on his face. "Welcome back, Ms. Granger," he said. "You've kept us worried."  
  
"Worried? Back? Back from where? Professor?" Hermione looked fixedly at Dumbledore, expecting an answer, but there was none. She turned to the three boys, who still appeared to be in a rather transparent hype.  
  
"Guys, please answer me. What happened here? Why am I in-" she said, asked around, "is this St. Mungo's?"  
  
No one answered. All they did was to take rounds at hugging Hermione. Harry, of course didn't stop kissing Hermione, holding her hand, and letting her know how much he loves her. Still unaware of what has happened prior to the extremely incomprehensible situation she was in, Hermione felt really special and really cared for. What she didn't know was that the very fact that she was sitting there and gazing maddeningly at all of them, gave the three the best moment of their lives.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take a day for Hermione to be able to leave St. Mungo's and return to her beloved school. After what seemed to be a hundred confirmations that she was indeed in a perfect condition, Hermione left the hospital bidding the doctors, and her mother, goodbye.  
  
Finally arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione was the talk of the whole school. Her illness and immediate departure for further diagnosis and treatment have spread like wildfire inside the campus. Everyone was anxious to know what really happened, even the indifferent Slytherins.  
  
"I heard the mudblood's back. Couldn't care any less if she's not. What's all the excitement about anyway?" commented a fourth year Slytherin girl just outside the Great Hall.  
  
Upon hearing this, Draco took a halt from his walk, and quickly turned around to react. "You know," he began, "no one really asked your opinion." The dumbfounded girl just stood there unsure of what to say. "If Hermione Granger's fame is making you downright envious, then that's your problem," Draco finished.  
  
Turning around, he swiftly brushed the soles of his feet unto the smooth and polished marble floor, and made his way towards the Gryffindor table to meet his friends.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
All heads turned as Hermione stood up from her chair and greeted Draco with a prompt but heartfelt embrace. "How are you, Hermione?"  
  
"I've never felt better, actually," she said, moving back and motioning for Draco to take a seat beside her. As Draco sat down, both Harry and Ron reached out and shook his hand in turns. The rest of the Gryffindor table was rather speechless, still stunned by the unusual display of affection among Gryffindors and a Slytherin.  
  
"So, Harry," Ron said, "have you figured out what brought Hermione back?"  
  
Harry dropped his goblet on the table after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and turned to look intently at Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, gave her a heartwarming smile and placed her hand on top of his. Harry turned over his hand, let his fingers intertwine with Hermione's, and then rested his other hand to enclose hers.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to fill us in this morning," Harry replied, eyes still locked with Hermione's.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco butted in. "Then why aren't you at all bothering to spill?"  
  
"Yeah. We deserve to know!" Ron added.  
  
"Well, let's just say that when I honestly verbalized my dream to build a family with Hermione in the future, it sort of established our future together, and created a forthcoming life, thus restoring the balance and bringing Hermione back," Harry stated, inattentive of the two.  
  
"Wow. That is so profound. Really, Harry," Ron said, staring at his plate.  
  
"I can't say you understood it quite well, Ron. But it's a solid proof that miracles do happen. if you have faith," Draco said.  
  
"I guess that's one lesson we've learned from all this," replied Ron.  
  
The two remained quite while Harry and Hermione cuddled up together beside them. "Hey, Draco," Ron started, "do you reckon there's a chance you'll see Dylan again?"  
  
Though utterly amazed by Ron's question, Draco kept a straight face while thinking of what to say. "Honestly, I doubt it," he finally responded.  
  
"I guess he's really gone, in any time," Ron said.  
  
"But you know, he reminds of me someone I knew from the past," Draco suddenly added.  
  
Ron wrinkled his forehead. "Who?"  
  
"Me. When I was younger."  
  
Ron grinned. "He really was like you in so many ways."  
  
"Yah. But don't forget that I was only half of him."  
  
"Hey, do you think Harry and Hermione's son, if it will be a son, will be anything like Dylan?" Ron asked while watching Harry kiss Hermione on the forehead.  
  
Draco turned to follow Ron's gaze. "Maybe. Somehow," he said. "Well, only if he has deep brown eyes and wavy brown hair," he added, beaming widely.  
  
"And he should also be as smart as Dylan, like Hermione."  
  
"No, but that's a given."  
  
For a moment, Ron's eyes rested on the couple. He then looked at Draco and smiled. "Yah, I guess you're right," he said, pushing Draco by the shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Seven years after, Hermione gave birth to a healthy young boy. At that time, none of them knew that this child would pave the way for the next generation of magic.  
  
And the baby's name, the one with emerald green eyes and straight jet-black hair, was Dylan.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
